Lost and found
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike devastated with the lost of the one women whom he truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Lost and found**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: Cometh hour**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Mike devastated with the lost of the one women whom he truly loves.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

 **Mike and Kate where on the bridge when Rick Gallagher and Ursela Morrell Bursting through the door. Kate got her gun out and pointed it at Rick as the door close.**

" **Don't" Rick said**

" **Put down your gun and let her go" Mike said Rick chuckle**

" **Ah...No...I'm not asking for much Mike..." Then the door open which distracted Rick.**

 **He turn to slam the door on the person when Mike quickly step ford to grab the gun. They fourth for few seconds when the gun went off. Mike manage to fight Rick and got the gun off him when Mike punch him to the ground.**

" **It over Gallagher" Mike said then the door burst open to see Gregg Murphy step onto the bridge. Mike past Gregg the gun.**

" **Are you ok" mike said to Ursela who was in shock**

" **Mike" a weak voice behind said.**

 **He turn around to see Kate on the floor with blood coming from her admon. Mike quickly went over to her just as Swain showed up "Kate my god" mike said in shock**

" **Sir hold your hand over the wound, I'll get my bag sir" Swain said as he turn to leave.**

" **My god, Kate" When he saw how pale she look.**

 **Then Nav showed up on the bridge "My god X" Nav said in shock**

" **Nav get hold of NAVCOM we need a medic vac" Mike said**

" **Yes sir" then she turn around and walk quickly off the bridge just as two other feds showed up.**

 **They took Rick down below decks. "Kate hang in there"**

" **Mike" she said in pain as she put her hand on top of his.**

" **Please Kate, Frigates going to need all the best officers, namely you"**

" **You want to be on boats like Hammersley"**

" **Yeah"**

" **mike" Kate said as she started to close her eyes just as Swain and chefo showed up.**

" **Kate hang in there" then they heard down below**

" **sir, Medic vac on it way, will be here in ten minutes from Melbourne, we where lucky they where in the area" Nav said yelling out from below**

" **thanks Nav" Swain and chefo started working on Kate. Mike went to move his hand as Swain told him to when Kate squease his hand**

" **Mike... I never got over you. I...love you still" Her eyes started to close.**

" **I always love you Kate...Kate, Swain" Swain check her pulse**

" **no pulse, Chefo start baging" Then Swain started doing doing compression on Kate chest**

" **Kate, Kate don't die, please Kate" Mike said just as Nav walk up the steps and stood behind Mike hearing what was said.**

 **Swain check Kate neck "We got her back" Swain said then he and chefo started working on Kate and put her on the stretcher. When done they pick the stretcher up and took it off the bridge.**

" **Sir, Medic vac arrived" Nav said as every one could hear it getting closer.**

" **Right" mike said as he went up to the top deck to do his job. Nav turn to Ursela who witness the whole thing.**

" **I knew he had feelings for some one else but didn't relies it was her" she said before turning around and walk off the bridge.**

 **Nav walk up and stood next to mike watching what was happening. She notice the whole crew was on deck. Mike saluted just as the medic and Kate was air lifted up and into the helicopter. Then Nav and the rest of the crew did as a sign of respect of a crew member. They all watch the helicopter flew away.**

 **Nav turn to see tears forming in Mike eyes. "sir" she said softy. He turn to Nav "Why don't you go and get clean up and i'll get some one to clean up the bridge" mike look down at his blood stain overalls and hands then he look up to Nav**

" **Thanks Nav" then he turn and walk off the top deck and bridge.**

 **Nav saw the crew still in shock so she started getting things sorted out. When some of the crew saw Mike they saw there captain, there leader broken down not the same man as he was an hour earlier. Once every thing was done and the pacific mariner sank below the water. They started heading back to Cains thinking about Kate.**

 **On the way back the bridge phone rang. Nav answer it since Mike was on the bridge but miles away "Hammersley... yes sir he here... Ah sir he in shock... can I pass a message on to him... no, no" Nav started to cry.**

 **Mike turn to Nav and he took the phone out of her hand "sir Mike Flynn... what, when" then he started to cry "thanks for telling me sir" then he hung up.**

 **Swain look at nav since mike was on the phone "Nav" She turn to him and step ford**

" **x didn't make it" then she burst out crying.**

 **Swain put the auto pilot on the got up from his seat and hug her as he look at Mike shock face. Then RO showed up "sir we got a..." then he look at Mike then to Swain and Nav to see tears in swain eyes**

" **Swain"**

" **X didn't make it"**

" **what..." then he look down at the piece of paper in hand then to Mike**

" **Sir we got a may day" Nav pulled away from swain and turn to take the paper in hand as she wipe her tears then move to the map**

" **Swain turn one two zero, RO we will be there in half an hour" Nav said**

" **Ok Nav" then he turn and walk back the way he came when he saw ET.**

" **Hey mate what wrong" ET asked when he saw tears where forming in RO eyes**

" **Now here this. We are attending a may day then heading back to Cains plus our boss received word from NAVCOM. Lieutenant Kate McGregor past away hour ago." then they all heard Nav cry "that is all" Every one was shock and sadden with the news.**

 **Down below decks Greg turn to Rick who was tied up "You better pray that none of the crew comes down after you"**

 **When the crew return back to Cairns, Steve was waiting on the wharf. He saw the red puffy eyes and the sad looks on the crew faces as they went to do there jobs. Steve watch as the feds and some of the crew took Rick, his crew and Ursela off Hammersley and put them in police wagon. Ursela went into a van.**

 **Greg walk over to Steve "Steve"**

" **Gregg. The crew look up set still"**

" **Yeah they where when they heard about what happen to Lieutenant McGregor. It hit Mike the hardest"**

" **How so, I thought they work well together"**

" **Oh they do. He blaming him self Steve"**

" **How is it that it was his fault"**

" **He was trying to wrestle the gun from Gallagher when the gun went off"**

" **I'll talk to him"**

" **Sure, i'll send you my report" they shook hands**

" **thanks"**

" **Mike done an amazing job" then he turn to the ship**

" **What away to go out with a bang, but shame about losing the lieutenant. I guest it not the way any captain wanted to happen"**

" **True" Greg turn and walk back to the van.**

 **Steve walk up and onto Hammersley. He went looking for mike "sir" Nav said saluting Steve which he did in return**

" **Lieutenant, how are you doing"**

" **Shock sir, we all are. If you looking for the captain, he in his cabin"**

" **How is he"**

" **Like the rest of us sir, shock. But..."**

" **what is it"**

" **X...Kate her last word to the captain..."**

" **Last words"**

" **Yes sir before swain and chefo try to revive her... she said... Mike I never got over you... I love you still. He told her that he love her" then she started to cry "sorry sir"**

" **It ok, i'll go and see Mike, thank you for telling me lieutenant"**

" **Yes sir" they saluted then Steve went to see Mike.**

 **When he did see Mike, he saw a side of mike he haven't seen before. He knew that mike was all action and seen him up set before when he loses a crew member. But nothing like this, he looking at a man who heart broken who blaming him self for the shooting of one of his crew members.**

" **Mike" Mike turn to Steve**

" **sir...Steve"**

" **Greg told me what happen. Don't blame your self mike"**

" **i do Steve. Look I still got paper work to do, can we talk later"**

" **sure, I got counselors on stand by if any of the crew wanted to talk to them"**

" **Thanks Steve"**

" **Do you know if lieutenant McGregor got any family"**

" **She got no one Steve that I know of"**

" **Ok, i'll make some calls" Steve turn and walk out of Mike cabin.**

 **When Steve return back to NAVCOM "Sir how lieutenant commander Flynn" Lieutenant young asked**

" **A mess Daryl. He not the only one"**

" **the whole crew sir"**

" **Yeah, can you get me fleet command"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **i'll take it in my office" Steve turn and walk into his office and sat down at his desk thinking about what was said on Hammersley just as the phone rang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

 **Mike went around to Kate place the next morning to see the place was trash like some one was looking for some thing. He called Steve and the police about it. When the police arrived he spoke to them.**

" **Lieutenant commander, we will need to talk to lieutenant McGregor to see if she can find any thing missing"**

" **Lieutenant McGregor died yesterday from shooting while out on patrol" the officer look at Mike in shock.**

" **were you two close"**

" **She was my XO on Hammersley" the officer could see how cut up Mike is**

" **I'm sorry for your loss sir" the officer ask Mike few more questions when Steve showed up, so the officer spoke to him. Mike walk around Kate place till Steve walk over to him**

" **Mike let the police handle this"**

" **Who would do this, why"**

" **i don't know Mike" then Steve phone rang so he answered it while Mike walk out side. When Steve walk out side he saw Mike drive away.**

 **When Mike arrived home he saw Swain car on the road side. So when he got out of his car he saw Swain walking over to him holding an envelope.**

" **Swain"**

" **sir, are you ok"**

" **I went around to X place to pick up some thing I left there. Her place been ran sack" Swain was shock**

" **Burglary?" Swain asked**

" **No her TV, video, stereo, even her jewelry box is there. It like who ever broke in was looking for some thing" Mike said**

" **Ah sir, there some thing I need to tell you"**

" **Swain" Mike look at him**

" **In side sir"**

" **sure" they walk in side Mike place and sat down at the table.**

" **What is it Swain"**

" **X...Kate came to see me a month ago. She told me some one been following her from home to port and back again and she had her place broken into twice. There was nothing missing. After what happen the first time she ask me to do some thing for her. She ask me not to tell you"**

" **dose she know who it was"**

" **No but she did get the licence plate number. The car was reported stolen the day before she notice she was being followed"**

" **Swain we better let the police know this"**

" **I'll give them a call, who in charge of the investigation"**

" **John Richardson"**

" **I'll call him"**

" **Swain why are you here"**

" **when Kate notice she was being follow and watch she gave me this envelope, she said if any thing happens to her that I give you this" he slide the envelope to Mike. He look down and reconise Kate writing then Back to Swain**

" **what ever in that envelope she trusts you with it" Swain stood up and got his phone out of his pocket. "I'll give John Richardson a call sir" then he walk over to the couch and made the call while Mike pick up the envelope and open it up.**

 **He pulled out folded up letter. When he open it a key fell onto the table. Mike pick it up and look at it then he read the letter that is from Kate. When Swain finish talking on the phone he look over to Mike to see him read the letter. So he waited till Mike finish reading it. When he did he started to cry once again.**

 **Swain walk over to him "sir...mike" Mike look up "Kate said that she left me some thing important for me to have"**

" **did she say what it is?"**

" **no but she left me this" Mike show swain the key**

" **This is to a safety deposit box. What ever in that must be important."**

" **I'm not ready to go there"**

" **Sir I think your should now"**

" **Why"**

" **sir... mike think about it, Kate place been broken into three times and nothing was taken. Who ever it is, is after some thing important and the only place they never though of is safety deposit box. And she knows your the only one she trusts." Mike thought about it then look up to Swain**

" **Your right swain" then he stood up**

" **I'm going there"**

" **I'll follow you sir" then they left Mike place.**

 **When they arrived at the bank. Mike and swain walk in and up to the desk where Mike spoke to a women there. "sir what is the past word"**

" **Pass word"**

" **Yes every account holder got a pass word, you would need to type it in"**

" **ok" mike thought about it and remember what Kate said in the letter. So he type in Kate initials and a date. When it came up denied he thought about it then try it again, when it was accepted.**

 **The women said "follow me sir's" Mike and swain follow the women to volt room where the boxes are keep.**

 **When they stop at the box in question. Mike used the key to open it. When it open he pulled a box out of it. Then he and swain follow the women into another room where she left them alone. Mike took a deep breath before opening the box.**

 **In side was an ten by fifteen centimeter photo. Mike pick it up he ran his finger over it as tears started welling up again. He put it on the table forgetting that Swain is there. When saw saw it it. It was a photo of younger Mike and Kate with there arms around each other smiling when some one took a photo of them together while on a boat. He could see how happy they are.**

 **Mike pick up some other photos he look at each one of them while tears where falling down his face. When Swain saw them, he could see how happy both Mike and Kate was back then.**

 **Mike pick up a jewelry box and open it. In side was a locket. He open it to see the same pictures he put in there before giving it to her on her birthday. He close the locket and box then put it on the table. Then he pick up other items that he remembered and put them on the table.**

 **Then he pick up a large yellow envelope and open it and pulled a letter out and read what it says. "Swain look at this" he show Swain it**

" **That Kate father will" Swain said**

" **Yeah, here look at this" Mike pointed**

" **If Kate dies every thing goes to Victoria" Swain said**

" **that Kate mother" Mike said when he pointed out to one part of the will**

" **wounder where she is" Swain asked**

" **Perhaps your police contacts might help"**

" **Yeah, it doesn't say here how much Kate got when her father past away"**

" **Who knows Swain" Mike open the envelope to put the will back in when he saw some thing in there. So he pulled it out and saw it was a bank book.**

 **So mike open it to see how much is in there. "Kate a millionaire" mike said when he show Swain the bank book**

" **wow there enough money here for at least four patrol boats. She sure doesn't act or look rich" Mike thought about what swain said**

" **I remember Kate asking me if I would leave the navy if we were together and I was rich... her words. I said. 'If you where rich why would you join the navy in the first place.' She said to me 'I asked first Mike'. I said 'no I wouldn't cause I love the job I do and if I wasn't in the navy then we wouldn't of met and fall in love. Are you going to answer my question?' she laugh and said to me 'No I won't, cause one day I would love to be the chef of the navy'. I had no idea that she was testing me back then"**

" **now you know that answer mike. You love her for her, not what in this bank book"**

" **Your right but I can't have the money"**

" **she left it all to you"**

" **her father will. It got in there if she not married he goes to her mother"**

" **Your right. Hey what this" Swain saw some photos and pen drive. He got them out and look at the photos.**

" **Ah sir, this is Rick Gallagher, I don't know who the women it" Swain said as he pass them to Mike.**

" **I reconise her, that Victoria McGregor" Mike said**

" **Why would Kate mother meet up with Rick Gallagher"**

" **Hang on" mike said. He got out Kate father will and look at it.**

" **Here he gave Victoria ten million pounds, that about fifteen million dollars. I was wondering where rick Gallagher got the money from for the science lab where doctor homes and Ursela work, the bottle water. My god Swain. Gallagher purpose killed Kate, it wasn't an accident" they look at each other**

" **He deliberately killed her"**

" **there must be more on this pen drive sir. I think this is what the burgers where after" Swain held onto the pen drive.**

" **Lets check it out before giving it to the feds. If Kate mother is behind it Swain, i'm going to make sure she goes to Jail for the murder of her own daughter" Mike put every thing back in the box except for the pen drive and photos which he put in his pocket**

" **all because of greed" Swain said**

" **i agree Swain" Once done they took the box back and put it back in it box before leaving back to Mike place.**

 **When they got there, they notice Mike front door was a jar. They look through the windows just in case there was some one in side. When they heard movement. They move back to the door where Mike careful open it and he and swain walk in with out making a sound.**

 **Mike gave Swain hand signals then they work they way to where the noise is, which was in Mike bedroom. Lucky the door was open and Mike look through the gap in the door where he saw two men in there going through his draws. Mike turn to Swain and show him two fingers.**

 **Swain gave a nod then Mike use his fingers for the count down, then they burst into the room and they surprise the two men in the bedroom. There was a fight between the four for a few seconds then the two men manage to run out of the bedroom with swain and Mike after them.**

 **They ran out of the house and down the road where the car is which was two houses down. They notice some one in the drivers seat, they heard the car start up and the two men dive through the open windows of the car just as it speed off.**

 **Mike and Swain stop. Swain got his phone out of his pocket to call the police. Then he and mike return back to Mike place and waited for the cops to show up.**

" **Swain are you ok"**

" **Yeah, you"**

" **Yeah. Who ever behind it most probably think that Kate hid the drive at my place"**

" **sir has Kate been to your place in the past month"**

" **Yeah couple of times. Are you thinking that she was followed here"**

" **that the only exasperation I can think of"**

" **what about your place the letter"**

" **no she gave it to me while on Hammersley sir"**

" **Ok" When they walk up the drive way when they heard the cops show up.**

 **Mike and swain show the cops there ID and told them about what happen with the brake in and how it might be related to Kate place. When finish and the lock smith been. Mike got change in to his uniform and left to go to NAVCOM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

 **When he arrived there the staff was shock to see Mike show up and they saw his cut lip and forming black eye. They where wondering what happen to him. When Mike walk into Steve office Steve was shock to see Mike there**

" **Mike what the hell happen to you"**

" **Two men broke into my house while I was out with Swain. They ran sack the house just like what they did with Kate place"**

" **what, why?"**

" **This" Mike show Steve the pen drive and photos.**

" **Have you seen what on it?"**

" **No, Steve you better give the feds a call" Mike pass him the photos.**

 **Steve look at them, then to Mike "Where did you get these?"**

" **Kate...she spoke to swain a month ago. Her place was ran sack twice before today. They where looking for some thing and this proves it. What ever is on this pen drive Steve cost Kate her life"**

" **what are you saying Mike murder, but it was an accident"**

" **I thought about Steve, Gallagher keep trying to point the gun at Kate even when I was trying to disable him. He murdered Kate Steve"**

" **Why"**

" **money"**

" **Are you sure"**

" **Yes, i'll tell you more once Gregg Murphy gets here"**

" **Ok" Mike sat down while Steve made the call.**

 **When finish on the phone he look up at Mike he could see bags where forming under his eye and most probable haven't had much sleep cause of what happen yesterday and would be having night mares cause of it.**

" **Gregg will be here in half an hour Mike"**

" **thanks steve, i'll use the office next door"**

" **ok" Mike stood up and walk out the door and went next door where lap top is.**

 **He put the pen drive in it slot and see what was so important that cost Kate her life. Mike got another pen drive out of his pocket, it the one he brought. He put it in the second slot. Then he copy and paste every thing. When it was done he click on the first file. It was photos. So he click onto them he could see time stamp on each of the photos.**

 **It was of Rick Gallagher with his men that they caught yesterday, plus the two men who was at his house, the get away driver, Ursela and Victoria McGregor.**

 **He was looking at each of the photos he for got about time till he heard "mike" he turn around to see Steve there**

" **Gregg here"**

" **thanks" Mike stood up picking up the lap top with him and follow Steve into his office and put the lap top on Steve desk.**

" **Mike, Steve said that the shooting wasn't an accident"**

" **no Gallagher intending on murdering Kate"**

" **why" Gregg asked**

" **Money"**

" **Money" Gregg asked.**

 **mike past Gregg Kate father will. "Kate gave Swain an envelope to hang onto just in case some thing happen to her. Her place was ran sack three times, the third time was this morning and my place was done over few hours ago. They where looking for this pen drive" Mike pointed to the pen drive that in the lap top.**

" **Have you seen what on it" Gregg asked**

" **One file it got photos on them, including these" mike pick the photos from Steve desk and past them to gregg who look at them then look up to Mike.**

" **the women in the photo is Victoria McGregor, Kate mother" Greg and Steve was shock**

" **Are you sure it her Mike" Steve asked**

" **yes I am. I recon she hire Gallagher to kill Kate for money"**

" **money" Gregg asked**

" **Yes in Kate father will it got that if Kate not married and got no kids that the money go to Victoria"**

" **how much are we looking at here" Steve asked**

" **Over two hundred and fifty million dollars" Steve and Gregg look at Mike in shock.**

" **Swain and I where talk about this, this morning. We both agree that Victoria McGregor is involve with the toxin water"**

" **how" Gregg asked**

" **she got the money and Gallagher hasn't. How else can he afford to set up the lab where Ursela Monrol and Doctor homes work from, the bottles, every thing. She is involve Gregg"**

" **the men who was at your house" Gregg asked.**

 **Mike open the lid and click onto a photo and enlarge it. "This man here was the get away driver and these two where in my house and i'm guessing they where at Kate place as well" mike said pointing at the three men in the photo.**

" **Ok thanks for this Mike, we will take it from there" Gregg said removing the pen drive from the lap top.**

" **Gregg there one thing I would like from you" Mike asked looking at him**

" **sorry Mike it a feudal matter"**

" **Gregg...Not only me, but the crew as well. They all will want to help catch these barsards once and for all"**

" **Mike you saying you want revenge, I do under stand where you coming from. But sorry"**

" **If they are on another island or out at Sea, I want them, Not Kingston, Childers or Benigo. Hammersley get the job, ok" Mike said looking at him.**

" **ok only if it out at sea. Mike I know your angry and morning at the moment, I under stand. Just leave it with me ok. You got other things to worry about"**

" **the only thing i'm worried about and that is justice Gregg" Gregg put his hand on Mike shoulder**

" **what about lieutenant funeral and the decommission of Hammersley. You deal with them, i'll deal with this"**

" **will you keep me up to date"**

" **I'll let Steve know"**

" **Every thing and not need to know crap like what happen in the past few months"**

" **I'll try that all I can do Mike. I know she means a lot to you and your crew."**

" **thanks Gregg" Gregg turn to Steve**

" **I'll call soon as I get names and checking out the other files that on this pen drive"**

" **Ok Gregg" then he turn to Mike**

" **We will get them Mike" then he turn and walk out of Steve office.**

" **Mike why don't you go home"**

" **Steve about Kate funeral"**

" **Navy taking care of it, i'll let you and crew know when it is"**

" **thanks Steve" then he turn and walk out of Steve office. Steve called Canberra about what he just learn about the brake in at both Mike and Kate place and that it might not be over yet.**

 **When Mike arrived home he notice who was at his place. "mum, dad"**

" **mike we came soon as we could" Mike mother said as she hug him then his dad**

" **How are you doing Mike" his father asked**

" **It hard dad and things are complicated right now"**

" **come on lets go in side" his mother said**

" **Mum dad, I better warn you the place is a mess"**

" **mike you always keep you place tidy, come on it can't be that bad" his mother said as they walk up the steps**

" **it is" when Mike open the front door, he let them in first since there bags was next to the door.**

 **When they walk into the living room they where shock when they saw the place "my god Mike what happen here" his mother asked as she put her bag down on the ground**

" **My place was trash this morning, i'll explain every thing over a brew" He said as he walk into the kitchen where he started making them a drink.**

" **Why haven't you clean the place up, has the police been here" his father asked**

" **Of course they have silly, look at the finger print marks" his mother said as they sat down at the table**

" **Oh, was any thing stolen Mike" his father asked**

" **no dad, they where looking for some thing"**

" **What was it that they where looking for" his mother asked**

" **I tell you from the beginning mum ok"**

" **Ok" When mike brought the drinks to the table he pass them there drinks before he sat down with his.**

" **mike you tell us when your ready son"**

" **thanks dad" Mike look down at his drink then back to his parents.**

 **He told them about what happen to Kate, the shooting every thing right up till he return home. His parents where shock with what Mike was telling them.**

" **My god Mike you must of felt guilty for the past twenty four hours before knowing what really going on" his mother said**

" **I know mum, I miss her mum I love her so much and she gone" Mike broke down and cry. He mum got up and walk around the table and wrap her arms around him**

" **It's ok son, we know how much you love her. She must be one very special lady" his father said**

" **More than you will ever know dad. Even you would love her, she warm, loving, caring, honest and ripping throat debates we have, seeing the sparkle in her eyes every time we have them. I'm going to miss that, all of that. There will never be another Kate McGregor like her...ever" mike said.**

 **His parents look at each other then to there son. "Have you got a photo of her" His mother asked**

" **Yes" Mike stood up and walk over to the book shelf where all the photos are. He pick one up then walk over to the kitchen bench to pick up other photos then return to the dinning room where he show them.**

" **that Kate" He point to where the crew was having a beach party when they had a brake and playing touch foot ball on the beach. The photo was taken before they return to Hammersley.**

 **Mike and Kate where standing next to each other smiling for the camera. They could see how happy they all were. Then they look at the other photos of just Mike and Kate together when they where together few years ago. They could see how happy they both were.**

" **you both look so happy Mike, this is the one you where tell us about five years ago" his mother asked**

" **Yes mum that her"**

" **You still love her even through she your XO"**

" **Yes dad"**

" **At least you got to tell her that you love her son"**

" **i know dad, I knew she still had feeling for me but we both know the rules plus being on smaller boat, we had to be careful. We do get together for the odd dinners while on shore leave. We where starting to become close and I was going to ask her to stay when the new Hammersley comes"**

" **Oh Mike, do you think she would stay"**

" **I guest we will never know mum." they talk for an hour then Mike went to get change then he sort out the guest bedroom first then he started cooking dinner.**

 **While dinner was slowly cooking he started cleaning up the living room and dinning room while his parents were in the guest bedroom. They where quiet during dinner. Mike didn't eat much but doing a lot of thinking.**

 **That night Mike mother walk into the kitchen to get a drink when she heard some one crying. She she walk over to the close bedroom door and listen. She heard Mike crying, it was heart braking for her to see her son like this. He never been like this before. She listen for couple of minutes then return back to bed worried about him.**

 **The next morning They talk about other things till Mike phone rang. He pick it up since it was on the table "It's NAVCOM" then he answer it "mike Flynn"**

" **mike it Steve"**

" **Steve what is it" mike said in worried tone when he notice the tone in Steve voice**

" **Mike a women has claim Kate body this morning"**

" **what, was it her mother"**

" **No this women was in her late twenties, I got a security photo of the women she clams to be Lieutenant McGregor sister"**

" **sister, that can't be right, Kate is an only child Steve. Has this women given any ID"**

" **Yes she has and the feds are check it out"**

" **Ok where Kate..." He couldn't say it**

" **It gone, the funeral home has sent it to Perth"**

" **Perth, far as I know Kate doesn't have family in Perth"**

" **I know that Mike, I'll let you know soon as I know what going on"**

" **thanks for calling me Steve"**

" **no problems Mike" then they hung up**

" **Mike" his father asked**

" **A women claim to be Kate sister took her body to Perth"**

" **what" his mother said in shock.**

" **What are you going to do son?" His father asked**

" **the feds are handling it dad" He stood up and walk into his office and close the door behind him.**

 **He sat down in his chair and open his lap top. He put the pen drive in and started going through the files. He spent all day in there, the only time he took a brake was when he needed to go to the loo and when his mum gave him a sandwich and coffee at lunch time.**

 **Mike was looking at photos, reports, even video footage of the group together with two men in suits. Mike was up till after three in the morning before he decided to get few hours sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

 **The next morning Mike walk into the kitchen to make him self a cup of coffee. "Mike how much sleep did you get last night" His mother ask**

" **some" He said as he make him self a drink.**

" **Are you sure your ok son" His father asked.**

" **Just confuse dad. I'm flying to Perth dad, I got to know who the women is"**

" **Are you sure son"**

" **Yes dad"**

" **Alright, how long are you going to be there?"**

" **I'll fly back tonight"**

" **Ok" when Mike finish his drink he left to drive to the air port then fly to Perth.**

 **When he arrived there he went to the funeral home where Kate body is. He wanted to say his final good byes to her. When he arrived at the home, he spoke to the manager there. Even showed the guy his navy ID.**

" **I'm sorry lieutenant commander, your to late" the guy said**

" **what do you mean" Mike asked.**

" **Lieutenant McGregor was cremated yesterday afternoon" Mike look shock with the news. He walk over and sat down in a chair with tears forming once again**

" **I never got a chance to say good bye"**

" **I'm so sorry"**

" **thank you" Mike stood up and walk out of the building, he got his phone out of his pocket and made a call**

" **Mike"**

" **Mum...i was to late, Kate was cremated yesterday"**

" **Oh Mike i'm so sorry love."**

" **I'm coming home mum"**

" **Ok dear" then they hung up.**

 **When Mike return home that night he went strait to bed. With every thing that had happen in the past few days and lack of sleep has finally caught up with him. Soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.**

 **The next morning Mike was called into Navcom. So he left to go there to find out what Steve wanted. "Mike, i'm please you came in"**

" **Steve what going on" Mike sat down in Steve office.**

" **It about the new Hammersley"**

" **what about it"**

" **You need a new XO Mike"**

" **Oh"**

" **Here is a list for you to go through. I know none of them will replace Kate, but..."**

" **We got to move ford. Yes I know that Steve. How much time do I have"**

" **couple of weeks. In the mean time the decommission is this Saturday"**

" **Yes I know Steve... any word from the feds"**

" **nothing mike. They will let me know soon as they got some thing"**

" **Alright" Mike look down at the list in his hand.**

" **what do you think Kate would do or say Mike" Mike look up**

" **she will want me to move ford and get the ones who behind mess"**

" **there you go. You can make a start with that list" Mike stood up**

" **thanks Steve" then he turn around and walk out the door and over to a computer where he started looking at each of the lieutenant profile.**

 **Later that afternoon, Mike cell phone rang, so he answered it when he saw who was calling "Yes Buffer"**

" **sir I was wondering if we can talk"**

" **About what"**

" **x sir, i'm at the pub where we can talk" mike thought about it**

" **ok i'll be there in half an hour"**

" **thanks sir" then they hung up.**

 **Mike finish checking the profiles out and then went to talk to Steve before leaving to go home to change then headed to the pub. When he got there, he got him self a beer and walk out side to where buffers is.**

" **buffer"**

" **sir" mike sat down across from buffer**

" **what did you want to talk to me about"**

" **Well sir, it not just me"**

" **then who"**

" **all of us sir" a voice said behind him.**

 **He turn around to see Nav stepping ford, then the rest of the crew started walking up the steps as well coming from in side the pub to out side. Mike stood up and look around to see the whole crew there.**

" **what going on"**

" **We are all here in memory of Kate sir" Nav said**

" **We want to remember her, the good times we had since she was posted on Hamersley" ET said**

" **Sir, commander Marshel called me yesterday and told me about what happen to Kate... body... since you know her more than we do. I spoke to every one and since there was no funral for her, a drink, a toast to her." Swain said**

" **thanks guys. I'm sure she would like that"**

" **sir we know that you and her got feelings for each other. We may be close and know what going on, on board sir. But we are happy to have her join us with drinks during shore leave, when we have R and R on some beach. In the time she was on board, she change, even you sir. Don't worry it good change" Buffer said**

" **We all learn from her as she learn from us" chefo said**

" **I remember her saying to me that she must be ice queen. I said to her, that she wasn't. But what I didn't tell her that she was right but over time that ice started melting and you sir, you where the one who melted it. Not us. You gave her words of wisdom and advice when it came to dealing with the crew" Nav said. Every one agree**

" **so how about it sir" RO said**

 **Mike look around at his crew and thought about what they said. They all knew that they were all right about Kate with what she said and done in the past six months. He knows he can trust them.**

" **Thanks guys and your right about her... every one got a drink" they raise there glasses, then mike did.**

" **A toast to the dam best XO any captain have the privilege working with... with the ripping throat debates, her honesty, loyalty, courage, her friendship. Her support... Kate has left behind so much, her memories, her smiling face... every thing. We going to miss her... to Lieutenant Kate McGregor she may be gone but not forgotten... to XO"**

" **To XO" every one said then they took a sip of there drink then they sat down some where close by thinking about Kate.**

 **Spider started chuckling "some thing funny spider" Mike asked**

" **I was just remember chefo buck party. When I was dress up as the X sir" Most them chuckled, then Mike did when he saw the video.**

" **You where the one who turn out to be the bad boy spider" chefo said making them all laugh.**

 **They took turns in sharing a memory of Kate from when she was on Hammersley. With the things she said or done wither it was on a FFV or attending a may day.**

" **Sir what about you, care to share with us a story" Nav asked Mike thought about it**

" **Remember when ET, spider, buffer and the X went under cover as fish men and X didn't have a top to wear and I gave her my old fishing shirt" they all nodded.**

" **I said to her afterwards that she looks great in my clothes then corrected with saying my shirt. But the look on her face. She wasn't happy with what I said. But I said that the crew agree" every one look at Mike in shock**

" **you didn't say that to her sir?" Nav said**

" **Yes I did. It took till we return back to port for her to for give me"**

" **what if she didn't for give you sir" Spider asked**

" **Tooth brush duties at her place"**

" **Why her place sir" Swain asked**

" **Cause when I spoke to her, we where alone, she was in her cabin and I was just out side the door. I said that I was sorry, she she she would think about it. When we did return she said she for give me plus she warn me. The next time it happens tooth brush duties at her place" they all laugh.**

 **They all talk about Kate for the rest of the evening while enjoying drinks and dinner. Mike was able to relax while listening to the crew talk and laugh for the next couple of hours before he left to return home to see his parents where still up.**

" **Mike are you ok" His mum asked**

" **yes mum. Buffer set me up"**

" **Set you up" His father asked**

" **Yeah, I thought he wanted to talk to me about some thing private yet did I know that the whole crew was waiting for me"**

" **Why"**

" **To talk about Kate, share stories about her, a toast to her since there was no funeral for us to attend to"**

" **We under stand son. How are all handling this"**

" **It going to take a while for every one to move on"**

" **I guest it is and you"**

" **it won't be the same with out her there and it will take time to move ford"**

" **It will alright" his mum said**

" **I'm off to bed, good night"**

" **night Mike" Mike walk into his bedroom and went to bed after a busy long day.**

 **Over the next few days Mike and crew sorted things out on Hammersley. Mike pack Kate things up even though it was hard for him to do, but he wanted to do it him self. He sat on Kate bed and lean back against the wall. He put his hand on where her pillow use to be thinking about the times He would check on her when Nav was on the bridge.**

 **He look up and saw a black book connected to the bottom on Nav bunk bed. So he remove it and open it to see it was Kate diary. He look through some of the pages. He read the day he found out that she was going to be his new XO.**

 **He smile at what she said about him. He read few other pages. Including the last page, which was the night before she died. He read about what she said about Mike and the crew and that she decided to stay on the new Hammersley only if Mike ask her to stay.**

 **When Mike finish reading it he close the diary and tears was falling down his checks as he hug the diary close to his chest as he brought his knees up.**

 **That is how Nav found him when she open the door to walk in the cabin. She stop when she saw Mike and heard him crying. She step back and turn when she saw buffer and swain walking towards her smiling.**

 **She wave them over to her then she put her finger to her lips. Then she turn to look at Mike when the two men stop behind her. They where going to ask Nav what she wanted when they heard some one crying and turn to see it was Mike.**

 **Nav step ford and sat down next to him "sir" she said softly.**

 **He lifted his head and turn to Nav. She saw the diary in his hands then look to his face.**

" **I was going to ask her to stay on when the new Hammersley comes. I've read what she got on the last page. She was going to stay if I gave her a choice, frigates or new Hammersley. She was going to stay cause she loves me and wanted to get to know me better not as lieutenant commander, but as Mike."**

 **Nav wrap her arm around Mike shoulder as he lean against her as he close his eyes. Nav turn to Swain and Buffer who step into the cabin and heard every thing that Mike said.**

" **she is still with us...Mike she in our minds and hearts" Nav said**

" **I know she is" Then he open his eyes to see buffer and Swain there.**

" **We will never for get her sir" buffer said Mike move and stood up**

" **thanks guys"**

" **No worries sir, we are all here for you" Swain said Mike turn around and put the diary in one of the bags then he pick them both up then turn around to them**

" **See you tomorrow morning"**

" **yes sir" they said before Mike walk out of the cabin and went to his To get his bags then left Hammersley to return back home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter, you will find out the reason tomorrow. A bigger piece of the puzzle is going to be revealed. Feed back yes please, i'm hunger for reviews.**

 **CH 5**

 **The next morning was the decommission of Hammersley ceremony. It was hard on the crew during the whole ceremony with the chief of staff being there as well other top navy staff who flew in from Canberra for the ceremony.**

 **When it was over, every one mix and mingle with other sailor and officers from other patrol boats.**

 **Steve walk over to where Mike is "mike"**

" **Steve"**

" **How have you been"**

" **I'm doing ok. Steve"**

" **Your Nav told me about Kate diary"**

" **I've read some of it Steve, including her last entree. She was going to stay Steve if I ask her."**

" **Really"**

" **Yeah from what i've read, she was starting to warm up with the crew, nothing like if she was on a frigate"**

" **all crew are different"**

" **True. Any word from the feds"**

" **Yes I got a call this morning. The two men that broke in to your house and the driver, they have been identified through finger prints. They also match from the prints from Kate place. There are warrants out for there arrest for braking and interring and assault on you and your Swain"**

" **that is good news. What about the women who clam to be Kate sister"**

" **they got a lead and follow that up today"**

" **thanks for telling me Steve" they talk for another couple of minutes before Steve walk over to where the chief of staff is.**

" **commander how is lieutenant commander doing since the lost of Lieutenant McGregor"**

" **It been hard on him and the crew sir. But once he back out at sea, we will have to wait and see what happens"**

" **Meaning"**

" **As you know sir before lieutenant McGregor was assign to Hammersley, lieutenant commander Flynn was going through two plus XO a month till fleet command sent the lieutenant here. I know they had a ruff beginning but they work things out over time and they work well together"**

" **I've read the reports on what they done. They sure will go in the history books for taking down that toxin water"**

" **Yes sir they will. It was a great out come but lost of one of there crew mates hit them the hardest"**

" **It would be for any close crew"**

" **Yes sir" they look over to where Mike is seeing couple lieutenant commanders talking to Mike. Half an hour later every one parted ways.**

 **Hammersley crew got another two week shore leave before leaving for there first patrol on the new Hammersley with a new XO. Mike, Nav and the other senor sailors were flying down to Sydney to Watson bay for there training since the new patrol boats are a lot different to the old ones and all computerized. So they would be studying every thing as well go on board one of the patrol boats that in Sydney for training purposes.**

 **The day before Hammersley leave port for it first patrol. The crew who showed to up see there new home away from home. They all check out there cabins, every thing. They all love it and can see how much bigger it is compeer to the old boat.**

 **Mike was in his cabin sorting out his things. He put a frame photo of him and Kate on his desk. One of the crew members took a photo of them when the crew had some R and R at one of the islands.**

 **Mike and Kate didn't know that the crew member took photo of them looking at each other and smiling. The crew member printed the photo and laminated it and sent it to Mike whom got it yesterday since the sailor was transferred to a frigate.**

 **Once Mike finish sorting out his things, he went to get a brew as well met the new members including the new XO who he met that morning at NAVCOM.**

 **The next morning Mike was walking past the large notice board when he stop when he saw laminated photos of the old crew on different islands with old Hammersley in the back round. He saw four of them with him and Kate together. Two of them was where they where up on the top deck looking down on the camera smiling or was on shore leave or on the front or back of the old boat.**

 **He walk up onto the bridge where the crew was getting things done. When it was time Mike took Hammersley out to port then let swain take over as they headed north for it first patrol.**

 **The crew was taking there time warming up to the new XO. Mike he was taking the longest since the crew was out on patrol for six weeks. A month after being out at sea, the XO was on the bridge while Mike was in his cabin doing his latest report. The Xo look around the crew who on the bridge.**

" **Can some one tell me why is the captain so cold towards me?" he asked**

" **give him time, he been through a lot, we all have" Nav said**

" **Care to tell me Nav" she look at the others then to the XO**

" **the prevest XO was killed , captain blame him self for causing her death"**

" **How can it be his fault?"**

" **On the old Hammersley, we took down Rick Gallagher and his boat loaded with toxin water. Gallagher manage to get on board Hammersley while crew was collecting the live, wounded and dead crew after we blew up the engine room on Gallagher boat which cause it to start sinking. While the crew was dealing with that, Gallagher got on board and took a hostage. He took the hostage on the bridge where captain and XO was. Crew member open the door distracting Gallagher. Captain used that dictation to disarm Gallagher. The gun went off, it hit the XO in the stomach. Captain mange to wrestle the gun from Gallagher. The feds who was on board took Gallagher while Swain and Chefo took care of XO. She was medic vac to Darwin. She never made it"**

" **Who was the lieutenant" He asked**

" **Kate McGregor" spider said the XO was shock**

" **no way, not Princess perfect McGregor"**

" **Yes, how do you know her?" Nav asked**

" **We went through ADFA together. I thought she was miss high and mighty, miss know it all. You know she won every award including the sward award"**

" **Yes I know. She even teach at watson bay navigation course, she one hell of a task master. She was like that when she was assign here"**

" **how long was she on Hammersley for?" He asked**

" **six months" Swain said.**

" **wow, so why is the captain blame him self for. It was an accident. Or was there some thing else going on between them"**

" **Not what you think X. They hard a ruff beginning, the X... Kate came close of being kick off here. But captain didn't cause he knew she was right on number of things that has happen when it came to boarding's. It took time for her to warm up to all of us, captain including. But I tell you this X" Nav turn to him giving him a piss off look**

" **If you so ever say any negative things about Kate or the captain, you won't have one friend on this ship. Every one here who has high respect for both the captain and Kate. We are honored to work with them both. They make a great team, we all make a great team, we are family and don't you for get it" Nav said then turn around and stop in shock when she saw who was half way up the steps.**

 **Mike was returning back to the bridge when he heard what was being said. He walk up quietly then stop when he heard what Nav said and saw the shock look on her face when she turn around and saw him there.**

" **sir" Nav said. Causing every one to turn when Mike walk up the steps**

" **Nav... I heard every thing"**

" **it true sir and I meant every word"**

" **thank you" he walk over and put his hand on her shoulder then turn to the XO**

" **If I ever hear you pull Lieutenant McGregor, my self or any of my crew down Lieutenant, i'll have you off my ship, am I clear" Mike said giving the XO not happy look**

" **Yes sir" Then there was a beeping sound Nav turn to the radar.**

" **Sir we got a contact at one two zero. It an class four FFV"**

" **Lets get after it" Nav smile**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Captain has the ship" Mike said then the XO stood up and move aside letting Mike sit down in the chair.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

 **Mean while in a different location. The nurse was checking the patient vitals when she notice the heart monitor was increasing. She went and open the door and step out side "doctor come quick" she called out then return to the bed side just as the patient woke up and start thrashing about just as the doctor ran into the room.**

" **Calm down, here let us remove the tube" the doctor said.**

 **Then he gave the nurse instructions and she ran out of the room. The patient look at the doctor in shock and look around the room confused. When the nurse return. The doctor talk to the patient then he removed the tube from the patient mouth. When gone the patient was able to breath on her own. The doctor let her have a few sips of water once the bed was tilted.**

" **Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked**

" **hospital"**

" **Yes you are. Do you know what happen to you?" she thought about it**

" **no...who am i" the doctor and nurse look at the patient in shock then to each other.**

" **You don't know who you are?"**

" **no"**

" **what do you remember?" she thought about it**

" **nothing"**

" **Ok get some rest, we will talk later" then the doctor and nurse walk out side and walk down and into the doctor office where he pick up the phone and made the call**

" **Agent Johnson it doctor Davis, she awake... there a problem she dosn't know who she is... Yes...Yes... ok see you soon" then he hung up.**

" **what did he say?" the nurse asked**

" **He on his way, he was worried that she lost her memory cause of the amount of blood she lost and being revived four times and being in a coma for two months. He was worried that she wouldn't come out of it"**

" **Now that she awake, hopefully she will remember"**

" **Yeah, but who ever she really is, she must be a important witness since the feds haven't told us who she really is"**

" **I guest your right. I wondering if she witness a murder or some thing big and keep her where about a secret and from her stomach wound, some one out to kill her"**

" **i was thinking the same thing. If all goes well hopefully the feds can move her to a safe house"**

" **True. I wounder if she got any family"**

" **she got no ring tan line on her finger"**

" **Boy friend, fiancee, brothers, sisters, parents. I guest we will never know"**

" **True. Lets get back to work" they walk out of the doctor office and went there separate ways.**

 **When Agent Johnson arrived he walk in to the patient room with the doctor to see the patient awake. "Hello i'm Agent Johnson from the feds. Doctor Davis called to let me know that you woke up from coma and got no memory of who you are. Is that right"**

" **Yes, do you know who I am, what happen to me"**

" **your name is Michaela O'Connor. You were shot cause you witness a shooting and we still haven't got all the ones behind it"**

" **What about the one who shot me"**

" **We got him, he going to court in couple of weeks for the murder of three people, and selling biological weapons to whom we don't know who they are."**

" **If you got him and none of the others, my life is still in danger?"**

" **Yes it is. With you being the key witness we got to keep you safe till others have been caught"**

" **Why not arrest them"**

" **Cause we don't know there names, but we got photos thanks to you"**

" **Photos, are you saying i'm a photographer?"**

" **Let just say you where at the wrong place and the wrong time" she thought about it**

" **ok, what about family, do I have any?"**

" **no, your single and only child"**

" **Ok" she said**

" **Look once you are on your feet, we will be moving you to some place safe, ok"**

" **Ok, what about my memories"**

" **We hope you do get your memories back"**

" **i hope so to"**

" **We will let you get some rest"**

" **thank you agent Johnson" then the agent and the doctor walk out of her room.**

" **Agent Johnson. Micheala O'Connor isn't her real name is it"**

" **I'm not confirming or denying that it is. Lest you know doctor the better. Let me know if there any changes and when she ready to be moved"**

" **sure" then the agent turn and walk out of the hospital.**

 **Two weeks later Hammersley return back to Cairns for two weeks cause of the court case. Mike, Swain, Buffer and three other crew members have been summon to appear in court against Rick Gallagher and his men for what they done.**

 **Mike wasn't looking ford to telling every in court about what happen to Kate. But knows he has to, he wants to, he doing it not only for him self and the crew but for Kate also. The court case started the day after Hammersley return to port.**

 **The day the trial started the ones who going to be at court showed up in there uniform. They know it could take a while to go over every thing. When they walk into the court house they saw agent Gregg Murphy there with his two collages.**

" **Gregg" he turn to Mike and shook his hand**

" **Mike How are you"**

" **I'm doing ok, I want this over with"**

" **same here"**

" **Can we talk in private" sure" they walk over to a spot where they can talk in private.**

" **Steve haven't heard from you in weeks, what going on"**

" **the three guys you pointed in a photo. They dead"**

" **what?" mike said in shock**

" **The cops went to there homes to arrest them, they where found dead, they where shot"**

" **Dam, what sort of gun"**

" **Same one that was used to kill Sam Murray, the bullets match"**

" **any thing else"**

" **the two men from the photos, they are teariest, I can't tell you there names"**

" **Why have they diplomacy immunity?"**

" **no it some thing else, i'm not sure, i'm waiting to hear from couple of over seas agency" mike look at Gregg**

" **that big"**

" **I think so Mike. I won't know more till I get the information"**

" **thanks for telling me this much"**

" **no problem, looks like they getting ready to start"**

" **looks like it" they walk back over to where the others are.**

 **Over the next few days have been a strain on every one involve. Mike was on the stand the longest cause of what happen on the bridge. When the case was over. Rick Gallagher received life in prison with no patrol cause of what he done.**

 **When it was over the crew look at Mike "It over sir, Justice been serve" Nav said**

" **it not over Nav" Mike said as he walk towards the exit.**

 **The others look at each other before walking towards the exit. Swain turn and walk to agent Murphy "agent murphy"**

" **Swain, right" they shook hands**

" **Yes. What going on, Mike said it not over, what dose he mean by that" agent Murphy look around then back to swain.**

" **the three men, mike identified , they where killed by the same gun that killed Sam Murray" Swain thought about it and remember finding the guy body.**

" **the photos, it big isn't it sir"**

" **i'm afraid so, Mike knows this"**

" **If Kate was a live, she would be here helping you." Swain said looking down at his hat.**

" **Swain...Chris. I don't know if Mike told you this, but Rick Gallagher was paid to kill lieutenant Mcgregor" Swain look up in shock**

" **what, kill her, who, why?" then he thought about it "Victoria McGregor" He said**

" **yes"**

" **the will, it about money"**

" **Yes"**

" **Thanks for telling me this."**

" **don't tell any one"**

" **except for commander Marshal and lieutenant command Flynn"**

" **Yes"**

" **thank you for telling me sir" they shook hands before Swain turn around and follow the others out side where they all went there separate ways.**

 **Micheala was in hospital for three weeks. She was slowly gaining her strength but also slowly walking around so she could strengthening her leg mussels.**

 **While in hospital Agent Johnson got another fed in who knows about the case to die Kate hair to reddish brown. Plus they also provided Kate with nightwear, robe, slippers and toilet bag. The day she left the hospital with a fed, they went to a hair dressers where she had her hair trim.**

 **Then they went to get her photo taken for new drivers licence and past port. Then they went to the bank to sign some papers so she could have a bank book as well a credit card. When done. They went shopping so Micheala could buy some clothes for a few days. Then he took her to her new apartment which it over looks the sea as well got a great view of the navy port.**

 **When Micheala and the fed walk into the apartment, Agent Johnson was there waiting for her. "Micheala"**

" **Agent Johnson"**

" **Here is a list of things you can and can't do" He pass her a sheet of paper.**

" **Here is a lap top and a cell phone. It got my back up phone number on it as well three other feds numbers just in case some thing goes wrong and you can't get hold of me" he pass her, her phone**

" **thanks" If there any question, call me"**

" **i will" she read what it says that she can and can not do. When she finish reading it. She look up**

" **what do I say if some one ask me what I do"**

" **Here read this, it a cover story" he pass her a file**

" **the kitchen is stock up so you don't have to worry about food for a few days. As for money, here is how much you will be getting each week. The rent been taking care of. But you will have to take care of every thing else"**

" **ok, thank you"**

" **now you just relax and we hope you do get your memory back"**

" **i hope so to so I can help you catch the ones who wanted me dead" they stood up and walk to the door**

" **Take care Micheala"**

" **thank you" the two agents left her apartment.**

 **Micheala look around her new room then went to put her new items away and went to have a lie down and get some rest since the shopping tied her out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

 **The day Hammersley left for it two week patrol, the crew talk about the court case as well what they done on there shore leave. The crew keep busy as well learning new things while on board. When they return they had few problems not only with the XO but mechanical things as well.**

 **Since the ship is new there been at least four problems which the crew manage to fix till they return to port. While the ship was out of action. Mike had to go to Canberra to do a course which lasted a week.**

 **When he return he made sure every thing was fix before Hammersley left port heading to Samaru island since there been some problems there and Hammersley was tasked to evacuate number of aid workers who are stuck on the island.**

 **When they reach the island Mike went on the shore team when they had to use the HRIBS to go and get the four Australian who was trap on the wharf by the rebels. Mike and his team manage to get the four onto the HRIBS and headed back to Hammerlsey.**

 **When they return, Hammersley headed rondeview with HMAS Melbourne where the four men was taking to then Hammersley left to do it patrol before heading back to Cairns.**

 **When Mike walk into Steve office to talk about what happen on Samaru island. When they finish talking about that and the FFV they accounted Steve past Mike a file.**

" **what this" mike asked**

" **Your promotion papers Mike"**

" **Promotion that mean a desk job. I had them before and hated them. Steve you know I love being out at sea"**

" **Yes I know Mike but you might captain a frigate"**

" **I rather captain a patrol boat, you know that"**

" **Yes I know Mike. For now you will still be captain on Hammersley till a replacement is found. At the moment there is none" Mike look at the papers in his hands then to Steve**

" **I'll do it, but don't be mad with me Steve if I get a shore posting and telling you one day to get me a posting on a ship" Steve smile as he lean ford and pick up a pen and past it to Mike**

" **Who knows Mike, things might be different this time round"**

 **mike shook his head and took the pen from Steve hand. He open the file and sign the papers. When done. Steve stood up and walk over to a draw and open it and pulled out a hat and two boxes. Then he turn around and past them to Mike. Mike saw it was commander hat and on top of it was his new ID badge.**

" **Want to change then now mike"**

" **thanks Steve" Mike change his shoulder insignia from lieutenant commander to commander. Then he change his hat. When done Steve and Mike sat down and talk for a few minutes before Mike stood up.**

" **mike are you ok?"**

" **i wish Kate was here" Mike said before he turn and walk out of Steve office.**

 **Steve knew that Mike is still grieving and knew the last time he saw his friend like that was when he return from Watson bay when he was a instructor on navigation course.**

 **Few days later Hammersley left for it patrol with a new XO since the lieutenant who was on board screw up a boarding in results of two crew members being injured and was on light duties for a few days.**

 **Micheala she went to the local gym three times a week to work out, plus she went for walking along the water front. Done some shopping when she was getting money once every two weeks.**

 **In the past week at night when she was sleeping, she was dreaming about a tall well build man. He had blue eyes and dark hair, a smile that can make your heart skip a beat, chest hairs from under his shirt that got couple of buttons undone. When she wakes up in the morning her heart is pounding wounder who he is and is he so important to her.**

 **Is he her husband, but the feds would of told her if she was married or not. Her boy friend. Who ever he is, some how he means a lot to her and didn't know his name.**

 **Every morning she go out side on her balcony to have her breakfast while watching the boats coming and going. She watching the patrol boats either returning or leaving port to go to do there patrol. Micheala frond when she close her eyes when she had a flash of an image of a wooden man holding a hammer up in his hand and a shield in another.**

 **She didn't know what it meant. So she wrote it in her diary about what she saw and draw the best she could of the image. When she finish breakfast, she left to go to the hospital for her monthly check up.**

 **While out on patrol Hammersley was close to Turman island so Mike decided to pay Ray Walsmen a visit. He took couple of his crew member's with him when he visit Ray. After talking for about half an hour they left since they received word from coast watch about a dingy that they spotted and Hammersley was the closet navy ship.**

 **When Hammersley rescue the men they learn about what happen to there boat. So they headed the direction the boat was heading. Mike relies it was heading to Ray Walsmen island. So they headed back to the island when they found the guys boat.**

 **It wasn't moving. When the boarding team board it. They found a guy dead down below deck and couple of snakes over the body. So the onlt thing they could do it tow the boat back to Cairns.**

 **On the way Mike talk to the two men and found out that they where selling the snakes on the black market. They met up with another patrol boat who took the two men, there dingy and boat to Darwin since they where return back to port while Hammersley carry on with there patrol.**

 **Week later they crew headed to an FFV. When it disappeared off the radar, every one was on alert looking for bodies and servers. When Nav use the EOD she zoom on one spot. There was ten people on a sand bank.**

 **Once the crew got them back on the ship and check over they where put down in Austia till they return back to Cairns. On the way three men try to take over Hammersley which there plan back fired thanks to the cameras in the room and the crew manage to tackle the three men and cuff them to the racks till they reach port. Where they where handed over to the police. When Mike went to see Steve, he saw Greg Murphy in the ball pen**

" **Gregg"**

" **mike" they shook hands**

" **graduation on your promotion"**

" **thanks Gregg. Is every thing ok"**

" **We got a lead on the where about of Victoria McGregor"**

" **that great news"**

" **We hope so and the two men in the suits have also been identified"**

" **Who are they?"**

" **Teariest from Afghanistan, they are on the wanted list for teariest acts. We think that they are here in Australia, but where we don't know yet"**

" **what about doctor Morell, has she told you any thing"**

" **Every thing, even with the addresses she gave us, we check then out, there nothing"**

" **I'm sure this new lead will help"**

" **i hope so to Mike, I better go, take care"**

" **thanks, hey what about Mcgregor sister any thing there?"**

" **she left two days after the... cremation taking the ashes with her"**

" **any idea where?"**

" **Not yet"**

" **thanks Gregg" Gregg nodded then turn and walk out of the ball pen while Mike went to see Steve.**

" **Steve"**

" **mike, i've read your reports about what happening. By the look on your face you subspect some one"**

" **ray Walsmen. With what been happening in the past few weeks, some how Ray Walsmen is link to them"**

" **like what happen with Rick Gallagher"**

" **yes. I know I need proff, but my guest is, he up to some thing but not sure what it is yet"**

" **i know you will find out Mike"**

" **thanks Steve."**

" **I got some news for you"**

" **news if it about Mcgregor case Gregg already told me"**

" **i know I saw you two talking. No mike, Hammersley getting a new captain" mike was shock**

" **when" "**

 **Lieutant commander Jack Freemen will be here in time for Hammersley next patrol"**

" **Shore posting" mike said giving a horrible look on his face which made Steve smile**

" **No you going to Perth"**

" **Perth"**

" **Yes for one patrol the lieutenant commander wife is due to give birth in two weeks" Steve pick up a sheet of paper and hand it to Mike. He read what it said.**

" **HMAS Boome" mike said**

" **Yes. You leave tomorrow Mike" Steve past him some other papers**

" **Here is your plane ticket. A driver will pick you up at ten in the morning to take you to the air port. A driver from Perth will take you to see commander Jake Young. They leave the next day for a month patrol"**

" **Jake young the CO there" mike said smiling**

" **you know him Mike"**

" **Yeah we both where instructors at Watson bay few years ago. He was just promoted to commander"**

" **Well he knows you the acting captain on Boomes and I gave him the heads up about you" Steve said smiling**

" **thanks Steve"**

" **I know it short notice"**

" **that the navy for you"**

" **True, see you when you return"**

" **sure" Mike turn and walk out of Steve office.**

 **The next day when Mike arrived at navy base in perth. He went to see Jake Young in his office. It the first time Mike been on the base and notice there ball pen is different than to Cairns.**

" **Well I be dam mighty Mike Flynn, how are you Mike" Jake said as he walk over and shook Mike hand**

" **Jake goldie young, I'm good thanks,how are you"**

" **I'm good, how long has it been?"**

" **Seven years Watson bay" Jake grin**

" **Has it been that long"**

" **yes it has been"**

" **come into my office Mike and we can talk"**

" **thanks" they walk towards his office**

" **Mike Steve told me about lieutenant Mcgregor"**

" **i knew he would tell you" Jake stop and turn to mike**

" **he told me every thing mike, feeling, every thing. She must have been very special to you"**

" **she was Jake. I knew her from Watson bay, she was the student and I was the instructor"**

" **I know, I read her profile. She must be good at what she did and the arguments you two must of had" they walk into Jake office**

" **Yes they were tense at times. But I got to value her impute, her judgment. She was the only XO who stood up against me. She challenge me where no other Xo did before" they both sat down.**

" **I remember you two arguing after class couple of times" mike grin at the memory**

" **I know she never back down, knowing she was right"**

" **shame I never got to met her"**

" **I'm glad, you wouldn't stand a chance against her" they both grin.**

" **I guest your right there Mike. Now since your leaving tomorrow, here are your area you will be covering" he past mike a file. Mike open it and read what it says**

" **ok, any thing else I should know" he close the file**

" **Yes lieutenant Miller, Dylan Miller is your XO" Mike thought about the name then look at Jake**

" **your joking, not him"**

" **yes he was transferred here after you kick him off Hammersly"**

" **thanks for that information. Any thing else"**

" **no that is all"**

" **alright, i'll head to the ship" Mike stood up just as Jake did. They shook hands.**

" **When you return we get together before you fly back to Cairns"**

" **that would be great Jake, see you in the morning" they shook hands before Mike walk out of the office and building. He got into the waiting car and headed to the docks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

 **When he arrived there, He walk up and onto the ship. He look around and waited. No one showed up to greet him. So he walk down to the captain cabin where he saw no one around which he isn't please about. He got change into civvies and sorted out his bag before leaving the ship and walking to the car park while calling for a taxi. Since he was planing on doing some shopping and have dinner in town before returning back to the ship.**

 **The next morning Mike was waiting for Jake in his office. When Jake walk in he was surprise to see Mike there and not waiting for him in the car park "mike I thought i'll met you in the car park"**

" **you were Jake. There a security matter I want to talk to you about" Jake put his breif case and hat on the desk**

" **Security matter, what is it?" Jake sat down**

" **when I arrived at the wharf, no one was there to greet or show me to the captain cabin. I walk on the ship and down to the cabin. There was no one around. Not even in the galley. A teariest could easy walk onto the ship plant bomb and walk off with out any one knowing that they where there" Jake was alarm about what Mike said**

" **Bloody hell Mike, I had no idea. Thanks for bring that to me."**

" **Hammersley crew they never slack off once while in port. There always checks every hour around the ship in side and out. When I return from dinner I was sitting on the back of the ship for three hours waiting for a crew member to show up for the hourly checks. There was none"**

" **Right when we go down to the dock, i'll have words with the crew"**

" **I'll have words with them. I just hope there plenty of tooth brushes on board" Jake laugh**

" **your sure are hard task master Mike"**

" **Kate... she worse than me. She will have them cleaning more than the toilets"**

" **I bet she would. So shall we" They walk out of Jake office while talking about other things.**

 **When they arrived on the wharf the crew was there waiting for there acting captain. When they walk onto the ship. Mike look around at them all while Jake was talking to them and giving them all addressing down after what happen the night before. When finish Mike spoke for a minute before dismissing the crew.**

 **Then he turn to Jake shaking his hand "good luck Mike"**

" **thanks Jake, see you in a month"**

" **will do" Jake turn around and walk off the ship, while Mike went to get change and took Boome out then they headed east for there patrol.**

 **While out on patrol his XO was causing number of problems and headaches for Mike with a number of boarding that he done wrong and with dealing with may day calls. Even some of the crew haven't been doing there jobs.**

 **When Jake read Mike and Lieutenant reports. He shake his head at them. He under stand where Mike is coming from and knew when he was on Hammersley he was working with the best crew except for number of lieutenant he was going through till Kate was assign to the ship.**

 **After that they all work well and became the best working crew in the navy. With in the short time they rank up more FFV, mother ships, drug busts and case of weapons found than any other patrol boat in a short space of time**

 **Plus with the toxin water, Hammersley final patrol ended in a bang and ended up in the navy history books. But with the death of there XO shock the whole crew and it time for the crew to more ford on the new Hammersley with new crew members.**

 **One fine morning Micheala decided to go on a boat tour. She was looking ford to it and hopefully she didn't get sea sick. She join others on the boat as they head out to an island for the day. She enjoy her self while on the boat.**

 **While at the back of the boat she look out over the sea as the boat headed to the island. She close her eyes smelling the salt sea spray and the win in her hair. While she was listen to the sea the way the boat cut through the waves. A memory pop up.**

 **She was on an old boat. They where going through a storm, she hear a voice saying 'Here that captain speaking, it is critical that we intercept our target, unfortunately we lost communications and radar. We are working on it. In the mean time here is a little some thing to inspire us' She see her self turn to the voice it the same man in her dreams. She could hear the music playing for a few second then it was gone. But as she open her eyes she remembered it.**

 **Micheala thought about it "Navy, he in the navy but who am I why was I there... I must have been in the navy" She said quietly to her self.**

 **Micheala enjoy her day out, it was some thing different. When the boat she was on was returning back to Perth, there was a shutter then a leach which cause passages to quickly grab on to some thing before they fell down.**

 **Micheala wasn't lucky. She was walking back of the boat when it happen causing her to lose her balance and fall down hitting her head on the rail which knock her out.**

 **When the boat stop, every one check on each other as well help the ones on the floor up. Some of the passages notice that a women hasn't gotten up and went to check on her when they saw the head wound.**

" **some one get the skipper, got a unconscious women here" one of the passages said.**

 **One of the passages went to get the skipper, when the skipper and one of the crew showed up. They check on the women "go to the bridge and radio for help"**

" **John take a look at this" another crew member said. The skipper stood up and look over the end of the boat**

" **Net, just bloody great" then turn to the other crew member "Call a may day, we need help"**

" **yes sir" then the guy turn and walk quickly to the bridge where he called the may day while the skipper and his crew stay with Mickla.**

 **On both Hammersley and Boome they heard "May day, may day, this is ocean peck, we need help, may day, may day" Mike heard the may day and waited**

" **sir we are the closest, we got them on radar"**

" **how far"**

" **half an hour sir" Mike turn and pick up the phone piece**

" **Ocean peck this is commander Flynn of the war ship Boome what is your may day"**

" **commander Flynn, we are a charter boat from Darwin, we ran over a net, it wrap it self around the pillars and damage the engines. And we got wounded on board. There one passage with head wound and is unconscious"**

" **copy there Ocean peck we will be there in twenty minutes, how many are on board"**

" **Fourty two including crew"**

" **copy that we are on our way we got you on radar"**

" **boome this is Hammersley" mike smile**

" **This is commander Flynn what can I do for you lieutenant commander Freemen"**

" **We can be assistance in carrying half of the passager commander. We will reach the boat at the same time as you"**

" **I appreciate that, See you there Boome out"**

 **then he put the phone piece back, then walk over and sat in the captain chair as the ship change course to head to the stranded ship. When they arrived, Hammersley wasn't to far away. Mike send boarding team with the two medic and divers over to the boat.**

 **The two medics took care of Micheala first then they carry her to the HRIB on a stretcher when Hammersley crew show up. When they did and was on the boat Swain saw them load the stretcher onto there HRIB. When he saw the women he was shock then went over and got onto the HRIB**

" **Hey, what are you doing" the medic said. Swain bend down to look at her**

" **Oh my god, it can't be" Swain said in shock**

" **You know her" the medic asked**

" **Give me your radio, I need to talk to commander Flynn"**

" **sure" the driver past Swain the radio**

" **Charlie eight four, sir it swain"**

" **Swain what is it"**

" **Sir I don't know how to tell you this but..."**

" **Swain what is it" Mike didn't like the tone in Swain voice**

" **sir... Mike, the injured women, I don't know how it possible but it Kate sir" Mike stood there in shock the crew just heard what Swain just said and the ones on the bridge look at Mike to see the shock look on his face.**

" **But she dead Swain, are you sure" Swain look at her right arm where a scar is from when she was slash from a boarding that went wrong and she was wounded from it**

" **Yes sir, it her, I recognized the scar on her arm. The only thing that different is her hair. But it is her"**

" **Thanks for telling me swain"**

" **Yes sir, you will want to give... Gregg a call to find out what going on"**

" **don't worry I will. You get back and help out, we will talk when we reach port"**

" **Yes sir." then he past the radio to the driver.**

" **You look after her"**

" **I will, what was that about"**

 **"I can't say** , **Ask commander Flynn" then Swain got back onto the boat then he went to help with the wounded while the HRIB headed to Boome.**

 **Mike turn to the crew who was looking at him. He turn and walk off the bridge. When he was on the back of the ship he look down just as the HRIB stop next to where the crane is. Mike look at the women, he still can't believe it her. But now there was so many new unanswered questions but he knew it will have to wait till later.**

 **When the HRIB was in place. The ship medic and the driver lifted the stretcher up and over the side giving it to two of the sailors who was waiting on the deck. When Mike look at her, he still couldn't believe that it was Kate. He turn to the medic who pass him the back pack she was carrying to Mike.**

" **Let me know when she regain conscious"**

" **Yes sir, let go" the medic said.**

 **Mike stood and watch them walk to one of the doors. Then he follow them till he return to the bridge. He walk out side to the side deck where he got his phone out and called Gregg**

" **Gregg Murphy"**

" **Gregg it Mike"**

" **Mike I was just about to call you, I got some news for you"**

" **News what news"**

" **i spoken to Lieutenant McGregor sister. Some one from the hospital screw up. There is death of lieutenant McGregor. But the wrong officer. Miss McGregor that I talk to, it was her brother that was killed. I'm trying to find Kate McGregor, but there been no trace of her. Nothing Mike, i'm sorry it a dead end or she in witness protection and I don't know who keeping tracks of her or where she might be"**

" **Kate in Darwin, I just saw her Gregg, she change her hair color, but it her. Swain recognized her and a scar she got from over a year ago."**

" **what?" Gregg said in shock "where is she now?"**

" **in the wardroom, she got a head injury. She hasn't regain conscious"**

" **Ok i'll catch the next flight to Darwin, i'll let you know when I arrive"**

" **Ok Gregg" then they hung up. Mike return back to what he was doing.**

 **Hour later both Boome and Hammersley headed to Darwin. Hammersley was slower cause they where towing the boat. When Kate woke up she felt her head pounding and wondering where she is when she look around the room**

" **Hi ma'am, i'm petty officer Jones. Crew call me spike. How are you feeling besides the head ache"**

" **confuse, where am i"**

" **your in the ward room on patrol boat"**

" **Ok, can I please have some thing for this head ache, and what happen"**

 **He went to the cupboard and open it "the cruise boat you where on hit a ghost net. You and some other passages feel to the floor from the jolting of the ship. You hit you head as you fell, that would explained the head ache" He went to the small fridge and got a bottle of water out then return to Kate side as she slowly sat up**

" **Here take these ma'am and i'll let the captain know that your awake." He past Kate the two pills and bottle water**

" **thanks" then he walk over to the phone and pick it up and press a number**

" **Sir she awake... yes sir" then he hung up and return back to her side.**

" **Can you give me your name ma'am" she thought about it**

" **Micheala O'Connor" He wrote her name down on his note pad.**

" **Ok. Is there any thing I can get you"**

" **Ah...no thanks"**

" **Ok, the captain will be here to talk to you"**

" **Ok" then there was a knock on the door and it open.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

 **Mike walk into the room "how is she" Kate who was looking down at her hands froze when she heard his voice, then she look up at him as he walk into the room.**

 **She stood up and step ford putting the bottle on the bed behind her. "I... I know you...but do you know me" Mike smile, a smile she reconised in some of her dreams. Mike step ford till he was close to her. He cup her face**

" **i do know you Kate" Kate frond**

" **My name isn't Kate it Micheala...Macheala O'Connor" mike look at her in shock. Even the medic look confuse at what he just heard.**

" **what, no you are Kate McGregor, lieutenant Kate McGregor" Kate confused**

" **i'm in the navy" she step back and turn her back on him.**

 **Then she remember what happen few days ago when a memory pop up about the man in her dreams, and that they where on a boat during a storm and how she thought she was in the navy. Then she remember what he said, that she a lieutenant. She knew she needed to know how he knows her and why he was in her dreams every night. She turn around then look at Mike**

" **what do you remember" mike asked**

" **Waking up in hospital a man...agent Johnson, he said i'm Micheala O'Connors"**

" **what else did he say" Kate sat down on the bed thinking**

" **I'm a witness to a shooting and that I was shot and was in coma for two months. When I woke up I didn't know who I was"**

" **how long ago was that" Mike asked as he sat down next to her.**

" **five months ago" mike thought about it and it was seven months ago when Kate was shot. Kate look at Mike who was looking at her**

" **i remember seeing your face in my dreams and I had the odd flash back just small things but you where in them. how do you know me"**

" **you where my XO on a patrol boat called Hammersley" Kate thought about it then a flash of the wooden man with the shield and hammer.**

" **i...i see wooden man with a shield and holding a hammer above his head" Mike smile**

" **that thor, Hammersley mascot"**

" **Oh"**

" **What other things do you remember" Kate look at Mike then to spike then back to Mike.**

 **Mike turn to the medic "spike why don't you go and get a brew"**

" **yes sir"**

" **And not a word to any one what you just heard"**

" **I under stand sir. If she is in the witness protection program. But what about Hammersley medic"**

" **Swain, i'll talk to him later"**

" **Yes sir" then he walk out the door closing it behing him.**

 **Mike turn to Kate "We are alone. What else can you tell me" He put his hand into hers while looking at her.**

" **Last week in my dreams, we where happy, we have dinner together, kissing, hugging. Making passionate love in bed and the shower. But we where younger. I try to make sense of it. But one thing that came to mind was love. Some how i'm only remembering bits of you and nothing else. Where we together"**

" **Yes we were but broke up. Hopefully you will remember every thing your self"**

" **I hope so to" then he stood up then Kate did**

" **I needed to get to the bridge...Kate. We will be docking soon"**

" **Ok" He look at her then pulled her into his arms**

" **Oh Kate i'm happy that your alive" when he pulled back he was cupping her face.**

" **I..crew we where told that you died on the way to the hospital. It hit the crew really hard Kate"**

" **i wish I could remember... I don't know your first name" He smile**

" **It Mike, Mike Flynn"**

" **Mike Flynn" she said out** **loud**

" **yes" he look into her eyes then he kiss her.**

 **When he pulled back he look at her shock face then she kiss him. They wrap there arms around each other as the kiss deepens. When they pulled apart for air.**

 **She look at him in shock Then there was a flash of her life hit her with in seconds. Her parents, England, her up bringing, joining the navy, falling in love, every thing. "Oh my god... I remember... I remember" then she pass out in his arms.**

 **He pick her up and lay her on the bed. Then he went to the door and open it and step out side "spike, she collapsed" spike who was close ran the last few step and in the ward room and over to Kate side**

" **what happen"**

" **We were talking about what she remember. We both stood up and we hug then... she said she remember then past out" Mike wasn't going to tell him that they kiss.**

" **Her pulse is racing"**

" **Captain to the bridge" Was heard over the PA system**

" **Let me know when she comes to"**

" **Yes sir" Mike walk out of the ward room and up and onto the bridge.**

 **He brought Boome into port. Once dock and every thing was done the crew escort there guests off the ship to waiting vans who was taking them to the wharf where ocean peck normal docks. Just after they left Mike went down to the ward room to see spike and Kate who just woke up.**

" **the ambulance will be here in a minute" mike said**

" **thanks Sir, she just came to"**

" **I'll escort Kate to them"**

" **I'll be there sir" then he walk out of the room.**

 **Kate sat up then stood up as Mike step towards her. She look up his face while looking in to his eyes while smiling "Sir...mike I remember, I remember every thing" Mike smile**

" **Every thing Kate"**

" **Every thing, Rick Gallagher shooting me the toxin water... me saying... Mike I never got over you... I love you still. I remember you telling me I always love you Kate"**

 **Mike pulled her in to his arms "Oh Kate" then they pulled apart then kiss. "I do love you"**

" **We got so much to talk about Mike"**

" **yes I know. There a lot you don't know about" then there was a knock on the door and it open and Spike step into the room.**

" **Sorry sir the ambulance is here"**

" **thanks spike" Kate pick up her bag and past him a piece of paper**

" **this is my number and address. Come and see me soon"**

" **i'll come by at the hospital when i'm finish here" Kate smile**

" **i'll be waiting" They kiss once more before they walk out together**

" **ship lot bigger" Kate said**

" **Yes it is" they walk out together and onto the wharf where the ambulance was waiting for them. Mike help her up and she look pale like last time before she past out.**

" **Get her to lie down before she pass out again" mike said**

" **i'm fine" then she started to sway**

" **commander right ma'am" the paramedic said**

" **ok fine" mike smile knowing what Kate is like. Kate lie down on the gurney.**

" **Happy now...sir"**

" **Yes, see you soon" then the doors close and the ambulance drove off the wharf.**

" **Sir what just happen she like a different person" Mike turn and grin**

" **that she is. She remembers who she is"**

" **Who is she sir, Micheala o'Connors or Kate person" Spike asked**

" **Kate... lieutenant Kate McGregor. Remember not a word about what you heard"**

" **Yes sir, it good news that she remembers you and who she is"**

" **Yes it is" Mike turn and walk back onto the ship to finish his paper work getting change and packing his sea bag before leaving to see Jake and heading to the hospital.**

 **Three hours after he saw Kate Mike walk into the hospital to find out where Kate is. When the nurse told him where she is. He walk down and into the room to see her with her eyes closed. He walk over and sat down just as her eyes open and smile when she saw who it is.**

" **Hey, what did the doctors say?" mike asked**

" **they checking the CT results"**

" **Ok, how are you feeling"**

" **Happy. I called agent Johnson, he will be here soon"**

" **so will Gregg Murphy"**

" **Agent Murphy, why" Mike stood up and move till he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He held onto Kate hand while looking at her.**

" **when you where shot Kate, it wasn't an accident"**

" **Cause it was"**

" **no Kate...Gallagher was paid to kill you"**

" **what" Kate was shock**

" **Who why"**

" **Gregg, Swain, Steve and I agree that your mother was behind it"**

" **what, I haven't seen her since I left home when I was seventeen. Are you sure she behind it and what prof is there"**

" **Remember the envelope that you gave swain. One with the letter and key" Kate thought about it**

" **Yes... the pen drive"**

" **Yes have you seen what was on it"**

" **some, I printed some photos there was a lot of them, why"**

" **so you haven't seen all the photos"**

" **no why"**

" **In three of the photos was your mum, Gallagher, Dr homes and Ursela" Kate look at Mike in shock**

" **your joking"**

" **no, and Swain and I think that is why your house was ran sack cause they where after the pen drive. Who took the photos"**

" **it was a private investigator. His body was found the day my place was ran sack the first time."**

" **I know about it. The two men who ran sack you place also ran sack mine. Swain and I saw them and the driver of the get away car. They where killed by the same gun that killed Sam Murray"**

" **Sam Murray, he was one of two men that gave spider those crabs" Mike smile remembering what happen that day the crew met Sam and Carl.**

" **yes"**

" **This is so...confusing, but my mother a murder"**

" **Yes she also behind the toxin water"**

" **what, are you sure"**

" **Kate she got the money to set up the lab, bottling the water, every thing. But the reason why she wanted you dead was cause of money"**

" **money?"**

" **your father money that you inherited. In your father will it got that if you died with no husband or children, she would get the lot. Kate was was at least over two hundred and fifty million dollars in the account"**

" **she try to have me killed cause of money, I knew she hated me when I was growing up but having me killed" Kate said in shock. Mike pull her into his arms and rub her back.**

" **don't worry Kate the feds will find her" He kiss the side of her head as he held her in his arms.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

 **They where like that when the door open and two men walk into the room. Mike and Kate pulled apart so Mike could turn to see who they are.**

" **Agent Johnson, Agent cook" Kate said**

" **Micheala, who is this"**

" **Why do you want to know who I am Agent Johnson" mike said standing up and turning to them but staying close to Kate**

" **We need to talk to Micheala in private if you don't mind" mike turn to Kate, she look at him**

" **He staying" Kate said as she turn to the two agents**

" **Micheala..."**

" **My name is not Macheala O'Connor Agent Johnson, It's lieutenant Kate McGregor. And this is commander Mike Flynn, so what ever you got to say you say it with him present, under stand" Kate said in command tone which shock the two agents and Mike smile knowing what Kate is like and miss her temperament especially when it came to ripping throat debates.**

" **How did you know your name... commander did you tell her"**

" **No he did not, it was the bump on the head and seeing him that cause my memory to return. In fact Agent Johnson. Commander Flynn here has been filling me in on what been happening since the...attempered murder. Yes attempted murder. He told me who behind it and started filling me in on the case" Kate said.**

" **We didn't want to tell you the rear reason"**

" **that a load of crap and need to know bases is crap. We have deal with you feds before and it got commander Flynn and his crew in a hell of trouble. But luckily towards the end, the feds finally cooperated with the navy and with that, we where able to stop a boat loaded with toxin water from going over the line. It all about give and take, not this crap about need to know" Kate said giving them an angry look. The two agents look at each other then back to Kate**

" **Now are you going to tell me...us every thing or not"**

" **We came after you called us. We thought that you where attacked when you said you got a head wound"**

" **Yeah I was attack by hand rail on a boat that I was on this afternoon. The boat jerk and stop which cause me and others to lose our balance and fall to the floor. I hit the railing as I went down and lost conscious"**

" **At least you ok" Agent cook said**

" **In time I will" then there was a knock on the door and the door open and a person walk in**

" **Gregg"**

" **mike" Gregg close the door and step ford to shake mike hand**

" **Lieutenant"**

" **Agent Murphy how did you know I was here?"**

" **mike called and told me about you, I flew out soon as I could"**

" **ok, mike been filling me in on what happen" Gregg smile**

" **Well you know it not over"**

" **I know. Agent Murphy, this is agent Cook and agent Johnson" they shook hands as they said hi to each other.**

" **Perhapes the three of you can talk about Kate here, exchange notes" mike said**

" **that a good idea" then the door open and the doctor walk in to see four men in the room. One was wearing navy uniform.**

" **doctor is every thing ok" Kate asked**

" **Yes your CT scan came back clear, you can go home but not alone, not tonight"**

" **I'll stay with her" mike said**

" **Very well, i'll get the discharge papers sorted out. And if you get any headaches, you come back here" he said looking at Kate**

" **I'll make sure she take it easy" mike said**

" **ok very well" then he turn and walk out of the room.**

 **Kate sat up and swing her legs to the side of the bed. "Well I'm going home. We can talk tomorrow Agent Johnson if that is ok with you"**

" **yes that would be fine" Kate stood up and pick her bag up and she walk to the door and open it as she said "Call me in the morning agent Johnson" then she walk out of the room with Mike behind her after he pick up his sea bag.**

 **When they walk out side they walk over to the taxi stand "what would you like for dinner Kate" mike asked**

" **Chinese"**

" **sounds good, do you know a place" Kate smile**

" **Yes I do but you will need to change first"**

" **Good idea" they got into the taxi and Kate gave him her address.**

 **Ten minutes later Mike and Kate walk into her apartment. "Nice place"**

" **thanks" Mike follow Kate into her bedroom where he put his bag on the bed and open it while looking around the room.**

" **How much did this place cost" Mike asked**

" **Don't know the feds are paying for it"**

" **Ok, is there any thing you want to ask me" Kate thought about it while looking out the window while Mike was getting change.**

" **How did the crew take my... death" Mike thought about it**

" **Hard. It was hard on all of them. We had drinking the day of well your suppose funeral. We talk about you, share good memories"**

" **what did you tell the crew" Mike thought about it.**

" **My favorite fishing shirt. I told them what happen that day when we were alone" Kate smile remembering that day.**

" **I remember that day also. You sure know how to put your foot in your mouth" she said with a giggle**

" **well it true" Mike was change and he walk over and stood next to her, She turn and look at him.**

" **you do look good in my shirt"**

" **It not the first time you said that to me" thinking about the times they where together while doing the course at Watson bay where she went to make them a brew in the morning then return back to bed and how all she had on was his shirt and nothing else.**

" **Yeah I know" He said smiling as he wrap his arms around her waist.**

" **shall we get some dinner" Mike asked**

" **Sure after I've change"**

" **I'll wait in the living room"**

 **Mike walk out of the bedroom and into the living room where he walk over to the sliding door and look out side seeing the navy base close by. He see the navy port where the ships are. He see one of the ships leaving port. Then he remember Swain so he got his phone out of his pocket and called him**

" **Chris Blake"**

" **Swain, commander Flynn"**

" **Sir, how is she"**

" **she remembered every thing Swain after the bump on her head and seeing me. She had amnesia. She didn't remember a thing, dam feds gave her fake name, how was she shot, family history. Every thing. It screw her up. "**

" **that is great news that she remembers sir. We just left port to finish our patrol"**

" **I know I see you leaving from Kate place"**

" **she lives close by sir"**

" **Yes she dose. When your in port we get together and i'll tell you every thing"**

" **that would be great sir, Dose...Gregg know"**

" **Yes he talking to two agents who assign to Kate"**

" **that good. How long are you going to be there for?"**

" **Few days before heading home"**

" **Ok We will talk then, fair winds" then he hung up. He turn to see Kate there waiting for him**

" **You told swain"**

" **Yes he was the one who saw you. None of the others have"**

" **ok, shall we i'm staving" mike smile as he walk over to her**

" **Why not" They walk out of Kate apartment and walk down to where the restaurant is.**

 **They talk about the crew, his promotion and what happen to her apartment, and other things while enjoying dinner. When they return back to her apartment and the door was closed and lock. Mike pin Kate against the door with his body as they kiss passionately. He pick her up as she wrap her legs around his waists as he move them to her bedroom and onto her bed. They slowly remove each others clothes and made passionate love late that night.**

 **The next morning When Kate woke up she smile in the first time since she woke up in hospital when she lost her memory seven months ago. Reason why she smiling is not only she regain her memory but also she made love with the man she been in love with since they met on the course seven years go who is now in her bed and they not braking any rules.**

 **She move her head to see him still sleeping. So she carefully got out of bed and walk into the bathroom where she use the loo. When finish there and wash her hands. She went to grab her robe then remember comment about her wearing his shirt which made her smile even brighter. So she walk out to her bedroom and pick up Mike shirt and put it on as she walk out and into the kitchen where she made them both a drink.**

 **When she walk back into the bedroom mike just woken up and turn his head when he heard foot step and smile when he saw Kate holding two mugs in her hand and wearing shirt he wore last night out to dinner.**

" **Morning" He said as Kate sat down on the edge of the bed just as he sat up**

" **morning" He took the offering mug from her and gave her a kiss**

" **you do look good in my shirts Kate" making her laugh.**

" **Why did you think i'm wearing it" she raise her eye brows at him while taking a sip of her drink**

" **Memories and you know what better" he put his mug on the bed side table then did the same with Kate**

" **no what" he lean ford and kiss her as he started undoing the buttons**

" **It better off" then he kiss her and wrap his arms around her and roll them both till they broke apart.**

" **You think so"**

" **Yes I do" they kiss and manage to remove the shirt off Kate then they made love like they did hours ago.**

 **Afterwards they showered together and decided to go down to a cafe on the water front for breakfast. Kate normal do it once a month so she and Mike went there where they enjoyed there late breakfast. When done they walk along the walk way with there arms around each other while talking about different things till Kate phone rang. So she answer it**

" **Micheala O'Connor... yes agent Johnson... yes we will be there... alright" then she hung up.**

" **Kate"**

" **Agent Johnson waiting for us at the feds building"**

" **ok" they walk over to where the taxis are and got in. then they headed to the feds building.**

 **When they walk in side Agent cook was waiting for them. "This way" He said.**

 **They follow the agent down and into a meeting room where they saw agent Johnson and agent Gregg Murphy there. There was two other agents Kate recognized and boards full of photos and white board that got writing on it.**

 **Lieutenant, Mike thanks for coming in" Gregg said.**

" **Look like you guys been up all night" mike said**

" **We have Mike, between with what I got and David here we got more information. But now that lieutenant regain her memories, perhaps she can help us"**

" **I'll see what I can do" Kate said.**

 **They spent the rest of the day going over all the information and Kate was able to help out with some names from the photos and what she remember about her mother. By the end of the day they got lot more done. It was late by the time Mike and Kate arrived back in her apartment. They went to bed and made love and talk for a bit before getting some sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

 **The next morning after breakfast they return to the feds building where they did some more work. Later that afternoon an e-mail arrived from England for David Johnson. He check it and show it to Gregg.**

" **what is it" mike asked when he saw the looks on there faces.**

 **Kate look up from the computer she was using to see the looks on the two men's faces. They turn to Kate "what is it"**

 **"I've received a report from England regarding your father death"**

" **He had a heart attack" Kate said**

" **Kate it was murder." David said "Murder" Kate said in shock**

" **Are they sure" mike asked**

" **Yes they didn't do blood work on your father Kate cause of his history of heart problems. They got court order to...resume the body to do extensive tests. He was poison Kate and since your mother got degree in chemistry"**

" **My god, why did she kill him, he loved her"**

" **money Kate" mike said**

" **What happens now"**

" **thanks to you Kate with all these photos, reports, video shots plus from what you can remember. Know we now where to look"**

" **where" Mike asked**

" **Cairns" Kate said**

" **yes" Gregg said mike look at Kate and then remember that is where Rick Gallagher live and where his ship dock.**

" **what happens now" Kate asked**

" **We flying to Cairns tonight and tomorrow we start looking at ware houses and buildings that been brought or lease in the past two years" David said**

" **I'm coming" Kate said**

" **No" David said**

" **I'm coming and if you don't get me... us on the same flight we will do it our selves" Kate said in command tone**

" **Kate can help" Mike said**

" **alright but when it comes to the raid you leave it with us, that you to Mike" Gregg said**

" **Agree" Mike said then look at Kate**

" **Kate" she look at him**

" **Agree"**

" **ok then you two head back to your apartment Kate, i'll call you soon as the booking made"**

" **Ok" then Mike and Kate walk out of the room and building and headed back to Kate place not saying a word.**

 **When they got there They went to pack. Mike didn't have much with him. Kate pack a bag her self. When done they walk into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mike put his arm around her shoulder as she leans against him**

" **it almost over" Kate said**

" **yes it is"**

" **Mike what will I do then, will the navy let me back in or not"**

" **I'm sure the feds got every thing sorted out"**

" **I hope so Mike I work to hard to get to where I was before the shooting"**

" **i know" she move till she was looking at him**

" **and us"**

" **I would like to be an us Kate, you and me. We not serving on the same ship. If and when you do return, where would you like to go"**

" **Cairns with you, on patrol boat, Hammersley if possible"**

" **I'll talk to Steve about it when we return"**

" **Mike you don't mind if I stay with you when we reach Cairns" Mike smile**

" **Of cause you can Kate and it won't be in my guest bedroom" he lean over and kiss her. When he pulled back. Kate was smiling then she learn ford and kiss him**

" **i like that idea and long hot showers" she said giggling**

" **i like long hot showers also" they kiss which became passionate.**

 **They broke apart when Kate phone rang "Micheala O'Connors... yes... ok we will be there" then she hung up and put the phone on the coffee table and turn to Mike**

" **Flight at nine tonight. They going to collect us"**

" **Ok, how about we get some dinner on"**

" **Why not" they got up and walk into the kitchen where they perpeared dinner together while listening to some soft music.**

 **When it was time Mike and Kate left her apartment and went down stairs and walk out side just as two SUV's pulled up. They say Gregg and David in the first one.**

" **Get in the other one" David said.**

 **They walk to the other wagon where a one of the feds got out from the passenger side and went to open the boot so Mike and Kate could put there bags in it then they got into the back seat and the fed got into the passenger seat. Then they where on there way to the air port.**

 **When it was time they where all where on the plane heading to Cairns. Mike and Kate where sitting together and talking quietly since the feds where in different seats but close by. When the plane landed. They all got into taxis and went different directions. When Mike and Kate arrived at Mike place. Kate look around the house then to Mike while smiling**

" **i miss this place"**

" **It good to be home"**

" **Yeah it is, let go to bed, it been a long day"**

" **Yes it is" they went to bed where they made love before falling a sleep with Kate snuggling up to his side.**

 **The next morning Kate met up with the agents while Mike went to see Steve. When Steve saw Mike walking into the ball pen he notice that Mike look different to when he was few weeks ago, he look happy, happiest he been since being on Hammersley.**

" **Mike welcome back"**

" **Steve it great to be back" they shook hands.**

" **I read your report about what happen before you left for your patrol"**

" **it was a nightmare alright. Steve we need to talk"**

" **come into my office" they walk into Steve officer where Mike close the door then he sat down**

" **Ok Mike what is it that you want to see me about"**

" **Kate is alive" Steve look at Mike wondering if he was joking, just three words he never thought to hear, especially from Mike**

" **what"Steve said in shock**

" **Kate is alive Steve, I saw her the day Boome return from it patrol"**

" **Are you sure it her"**

" **Swain told me"**

" **then how..."**

" **I'll tell you what happen"**

" **ok" Mike spent the next fifteen minutes telling Steve every thing including about the feds in Darwin. Every thing. When Mike finish telling him what happen. Steve was shock**

" **No wounder you look happy when you return" Mike grin**

" **it not over yet Steve, but it will be soon. When it dose Kate will want to know if she returning back to the navy"**

" **that is a good question Mike. She miss out on two courses. But that not her fault"**

" **True" they talk about navy stuff then mike left to go into his office to catch up on paper work since he been away for two months.**

 **Kate was helping the feds look for building that been hired and by whom while the feds where making calls and writing e-mail messages and getting back replies. Kate was going over the sheets that got list of building that been leases and by whom.**

" **Gregg, David I got some thing" they walk over to where Kate is**

" **what have you got Kate" Gregg asked**

" **This, i've high light it in blue. It seams that this unknown business has lease out eight building from six different realer estate in the same week two years ago" she pointed on the lap top she was using**

" **Was there any thing else that make you think this is them" Gregg asked**

" **Yes" Kate brought up another page where the red dots are "These are the addresses. As you can see two of them are close to the navy base and this you will find interesting" Kate said as she brought up another page of photos from the realer estate agency that sent to Kate. It show what the building looks like including the navy port view.**

" **These people can see when the boats are coming and going. And with a telescope they can zoom on to the person. With a riffle it would be a good sniper point if they want to take out any navy personal"**

" **That is alarming, what else have you got"**

" **the name of the business. It took me a while to relies i've heard that name before. My father he brought the company since it went bank rupt six months before he past away. That name hasn't been used since till now"**

" **Looks like we got them" Gregg said**

" **good work Kate"**

" **thank you"**

" **We got phone calls to make. Kate why don't I get a driver to take you to Mike place, since you been here all day"**

" **Thanks, i'll be in tomorrow" Kate stood up**

" **We will be here" Gregg said then he got one of the agents to take Kate back to Mike place.**

 **When Kate walk in side, she turn some music on and open the windows then she started sorting some thing out for dinner. When Mike walk in side he could smell some thing good cooking. He walk into the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine**

" **Hey how was work" Kate asked as he gave her a kiss**

" **Good Hammersley will be in port tomorrow afternoon, how about you"**

" **good. With my help they got a lead"**

" **that great, i'll go and get change and you can tell me about it"**

" **sure" Mike went and got change, when he return he open bottle of wine.**

" **Care to tell me" Kate smile just as her phone rang**

" **micheala O'Connor...Yes Gregg... when is it happening...Now" Kate look at Mike in shock**

" **what have they found... ok when are the rest of the buildings going to be check... which ones... What was found." she look at Mike**

" **Gregg Mike told me Hammersley will be in port tomorrow, from what you just told my they are the target... Yes, after all it was Hammersley who sank Rick Gallagher boat... Ok... what, ok, i'll tell mike, alright, yeah they sure are, thanks" then she hung up**

" **Kate" Contact commander Marshal and have NAVCOM and all ships in port on high alert and get NAVCOM to contact Hammersley and tell them not to return tomorrow. They are the target Mike"**

" **I'll give Steve a call and get change"**

" **i'll close up here" Kate turn dinner off and close and lock the windows.**

 **When done mike was change and on the phone to NAVCOM when he and Kate left to head to NAVCOM. When they arrived they walk up and into the ball pen. The ones who was on duty was surprise to see Mike back but was shock them even more was who was with him.**

" **Steve"**

" **Mike, base is on alert and so are the boats"**

" **Hammersley"**

" **they also have been inform" then he turn to Kate and smile**

" **It good to see you Kate. Mike sure knows how drop a bomb shell" Mike and Kate grin**

" **Yes he dose sir. He told me about it on the way here"**

" **He said your not sure if you can return back to the navy after what happen. Good news is once this mess is sorted out and you are declared alive. You can return back as lieutenant. As for postings, it will have to be shore posting here for a short while"**

" **Why is that sir" Kate asked**

" **so you can catch up with the courses that you miss out while in witness protection program"**

" **I under stand sir"**

" **As for your apartment your lease doesn't expire for another month"**

" **i know. I'll get it sorted out in the next few days"**

" **very well then" they talk about what been going on while the feds done a number of raids around the city.**

 **When the feds did the two building not far from NAVCOM and the wharf. They were shock with what they have found. It was weapons, two telescopes, one pointing to the wharf and the other at NAVCOM. A point fifty caliber long range sniper rifle with at least two dozen magazine full of point fifty caliber bullets and they saw cases filled with bullets. There was photos oh Hammersley and different people including, Kate, Mike, rear admiral and the prime minster.**

 **When they relies it was a hit list they where shock. In the other building was where they found and arrested number of men there including Victoria McGregor. The feds spent most of the night doing busts and arrested at least ten men and Kate mother. After they got them all they where please.**

 **Mike and Kate stayed at NAVCOM all night since they where busy with the navy side of things. Kate did go out and return with dinner for her and mike since it was going to be a long night for them both.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

 **By the next morning Mike, Steve and Kate was able to go and see the weapons, the photos every thing. They where shock but please that it was over.**

" **they got enough fire power to sink all the navy ships here in Cairns" Mike said**

" **and kill number of sailors and damage to NAVCOM" Steve said**

" **If it did happen, this would be the second worse attack on Australian soil since world war two bombing on Darwin" Kate said**

" **not to mention teariest attack on Austrian soil" Gregg said. Few minutes later they left the building after looking around.**

 **Mike and Kate went back to Mike place so they could get few hours sleep then mike return back to work while Kate went to the feds building to help out for a few hours. When Mike showed up to take Kate home there was one thing she wanted to do.**

" **Gregg, I would like to see my mother"**

" **no"**

" **i would like to see her please, you or one of the other feds can be there" He thought about it**

" **alright but only for couple of minutes"**

" **thank you" Gregg made a phone call and he got one of the feds to take Kate down to the interview room**

" **kate" she turn to Mike**

" **would you like for me come with you"**

" **If you like" Mike nodded.**

 **They follow the agent down to the room. When they walk in it was the first time that Kate saw her mother in ten years. When Victoria saw who walk into the room she was shock when she saw her daughter**

" **You... your dead"**

" **No i'm not dead. I was close, but I survive the shooting and went into witness protection program"**

" **When why did you come out of it" Kate turn to Mike then back to her mother**

" **Cause my formal CO commander Mike Flynn whom you know saw me" Victoria look at Mike.**

" **You, you stop Rick Gallagher from shooting my daughter, he should of kill you when he had the chance"**

" **Your admitting of hiring Rick Gallagher to kill me, why" Kate asked**

" **Money, i've seen they way you two look at each other while on shore leave. Yes i've been watching you Kate. And i've seen what happen you the commander and his crew mates after your... Death. I was happy that you where dead. But to my surprise some one pretend to be your sister took the body and had her cremated"**

" **him" Kate said**

" **what"**

" **There was another lieutenant McGregor, he died of bullet shot wounds. It was confirmed after the paper mix up."**

" **I don't care. You ruin every thing. I would of gotten the money but to my surprise you got a will and you got it that things after left as it is for a year. I had five more months and I would of gotten all that money and left the country after I destroy all the navy ships here in cairns and kill many sailors as possible. i don't know how you work it out. But i'll be out in twenty years"**

" **Wrong mother. You lost your citizenship and going to be sent to England where you will be tried for the murder of my father and under the crown you will also be tried for teariest act on royal Australian navy. For that you will get life with no parole. As for what i'll be doing. That would be no concern of yours. This will be the last time you will ever see me, good bye mother" Kate turn and walk out of the room with Mike behind her.**

 **Once they were in the corridor. Kate stop and turn to Mike. He pulled her into his arms. "it all over Kate"**

" **i know" They look at each other for a few seconds. "come on let's go home" They walk out of the feds building and headed to Mike place where they spent the rest of the day talking about what they going to do.**

 **Mike text Swain to let him know that he and Kate at home. When Mike received Swain text he turn to Kate "Hammersley in port, he will be here in half an hour" Mike said.**

" **How are we going to tell the rest of the crew Mike?"**

" **We will work some thing out"**

" **We will soon before they see me"**

" **I'll see what Steve say tomorrow" They talk till Swain showed up.**

 **Mike let him in since Kate was in the kitchen making a drink. She turn around when she heard Swain voice. "Swain" He stop and look at Kate**

" **it's really you" Kate walk over to him**

" **Yes it me"**

" **I thought..."then he hug her which she did in return**

" **Your not the only one surprise" Kate said when they pulled appart.**

" **What about the crew, what happen"**

" **We will tell you every thing, so a brew" Kate asked**

" **Sure, but I might need some thing stronger later" they laugh**

" **I'll get us a drink" Kate said as she return to the kitchen while Mike and Swain walk into the living room and sat down.**

" **You look happy sir"**

" **i am swain. These past few months have been hell on me. But in the past few days have been a nightmare" Swain look confused**

" **Has some thing almost happen to Kate?"**

" **Not just her"**

" **Hammersley, that is why we were off Cairns till we got word it was safe to return"**

" **Yeah" When Kate walk over to them, she past them a drink each before sitting down next to Mike.**

" **What we going to tell you will shock you" Kate said**

" **I'm listening"**

 **Kate told Swain about what happen when she woke up in hospital, the lies the feds told her, every thing right up till what they saw that morning. Swain was shock when he heard what both Kate and Mike where telling him. When finish they waited to see what Swain would say.**

" **I'm shock, it unbelievable you mother was behind it all cause of money"**

" **Yes and now cause of what she and the others where planing, she getting life in prison in England" Kate said**

" **That would be good, but what are you going to do now"**

" **We waiting to find out from the feds and work it from there" Mike said**

 **they talk for an hour and Swain show Kate the latest photos of Chloe which are on his phone. Swain stayed for two hours before heading home. Kate heated up last night dinner while Mike reopen the bottle of wine. They enjoyed dinner and relaxing evening before going to bed for the night.**

 **The next day Mike went to work while Kate went around to her apartment to gather some things then return back to Mike place. The next day Kate to see Gregg she he called her in.**

" **Gregg you wanted to see me"**

" **Yes Kate. I'm afraid you will have to go back to Darwin till the trial"**

" **Why"**

" **Cause now your mother knows that you are alive and we still investigating what we found. It would be safer that way"**

" **till when"**

" **Trial. David will let you know when the trial is"**

" **When do I leave"**

" **In two hours"**

" **Two hours" she said in shock**

" **Yes, you will need to go to Mike place to get your bag"**

" **Ok, i'll be at the air port in two hours"**

" **You can't go alone just in case"**

" **Who my driver"**

" **Agent Jones is" the agent walk over to Gregg**

" **Agent Jones take Kate here to commander Flynn place so she can pack her bags and take her to the air port"**

" **Yes sir" then he turn to Kate**

" **Agent cook will be waiting for you at Darwin air port" Kate turn and follow the agent out to waiting car. When they got in Kate turn to Him**

" **Can you take me to NAVCOM please"**

" **Ma'am I got to take you..."**

" **Yes I know. I want to tell commander Flynn in person"**

" **I under stand" He drove them to NAVCOM where Kate went to see Mike who was just walking out of his office**

" **Kate" he said smiling as they step closer and kiss "what wrong" Mike asked when he notice the look on Kate face.**

" **I have to go back to Darwin till the trial"**

" **what when" he said in shock**

" **In under two hours. Gregg wants me back there for safety reasons"**

" **I under stand Kate. I'm going to miss you"**

" **I'll miss you to Mike"**

" **If you need any thing, call me" Kate smile**

" **i will. When you get some time off, come and visit"**

" **sure, but it might be a while"**

" **I know"**

" **At least I got your phone number and we can scype for the time being" Kate smile**

" **We can do that. I got to go and pack"**

" **I under stand" they both hug and kiss**

" **i love you, call me when you get home" Mike said**

" **I love you to and I will" they kiss once more before Kate turn and walk out of the ball pen. Mike let out his breath then he return back to work.**

 **Few hours later Kate called Mike to let him know that she arrived home safely which made him happy. Over the next month Mike been busy dealing with what was happening over on the Samaru islands.**

 **Mike spoke to fleet command about having him back on Hammersley cause of what been happening over there and what Hammersley crew been finding when they board number of boats including Ray Walsmen boat. Fleet command agree to let Mike be captain of Hammersley. When he knew when Hammersley was due in port and how long they where going to be in port for Mike went to see Steve in his office**

" **Steve, I would like to take few days off before Hammerlsey set sail" Steve look up**

" **going to Darwin" Mike smile**

" **Yes I want to tell Kate in person so she would under stand"**

" **Alright, you can have the weekend off"**

" **thanks Steve" then he turn and walk out of Steve office.**

 **That night Mike was talking to Kate through skype "mike how was your day" Kate ask smiling**

" **busy. Got some news for you"**

" **you coming up for a few days"**

" **Yes, there some thing I want to tell you in person"**

" **Tell me"**

" **I spoke to fleet command. They letting me back on Hammersley"**

" **what why" kate said in shock**

" **Samaru and Ray Walsmen" Kate remember Mike telling her about how Mike met ray and see him few times and plus she seen on the news about what been happening over there**

" **You think that there a link"**

" **Yes I do. And Kate it only till after the elections. By then hopefully you will be back" He said smiling**

" **i hope so to. Gregg called, they arrested six more people connected to the water and my mother"**

" **that good news"**

" **It is, and with all the evidences against her and the men, it going to take a while to get it all sorted out"**

" **I guess it will" they talk for another ten minutes before signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

 **That weekend Mike arrived at Kate place Friday night. Kate open the door and let him in. when his bag is on the ground and the door was closed and lock. They where in each other arms hugging and kissing. He pick her up and carry her to her bedroom and onto her bed where they removed each others clothes and made passionate love that night.**

 **The next morning Mike woke up and smile when he see Kate walk into the bedroom wearing his shirt and holding two coffee mugs in hand "I miss this" He said as Kate sat down as she pass him a cup of coffee**

" **miss what" she asked**

" **you wearing my shirt" he said smiling**

" **Well you like it better off me"**

" **Yes i do"**

" **Care to tell me more about Samaru and Ray Walsmen"**

 **Mike told kate every thing till they both finish there coffee and he been to the loo. When he walk back into her bedroom, he felt some thing hit his face and a giggle. He removed the item to see it was hit shirt then he saw Kate get back into bed with a smile on her face. Mike grin as he drop the shirt and walk over and got into bed and kiss Kate.**

" **Let us for get about navy stuff" Kate said as she kiss him back**

" **good idea" they kiss and made love that morning.**

 **Later that morning they went out for an late breakfast and an early lunch. Then they went to the movies before returning back home to get change since Mike planing on taking Kate out to dinner. They took a taxi to the restaurant that Mike book few days earlier.**

 **When they arrived there, they where shown to a table since it was still day light. They enjoyed there first two courses and drinks. Just as the sun was starting to set. Mike excuse him self to go to the men's room. On the way back he spoke to the waitress who was serving them, then he walk back over to there table.**

" **Kate" he put his hand out**

" **Mike"**

" **Come with me" She put her hand in his as she stood up and follow him down to the beach since the restaurant was next to the beach.**

 **The waitress watch them when her boss walk over to her "did that couple pay before leaving"**

" **No"**

" **what, you should stop them, i'm not going to let another couple walk out of here with out paying" he step ford when she put her hand on his arm**

" **Paul, stop" he stop and turn to her**

" **the gentlemen spoke to me before he and his date went down there. He said they will be back"**

" **where have I heard that one before"**

" **Paul look" they turn to see Mike and Kate on the beach.**

 **When Mike and Kate stop on the beach, they look at the sun set then Mike turn to Kate holding onto her hands. "Kate, these past few weeks has been the best since I saw you on the back on Boome. The day you where shot and told me that you love me, my heart bursting with joy and me telling you that I love you to, was the best thing for me to say...when I heard that you died, I died also that day. I haven't been the same since that day till I saw you again. After seeing you alive and what been going on between us. I've been given a second chance Kate and i'm not going to let you go again. I'm not going to waste another second. I love you Kate McGregor" then he got down onto one knee as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box and open it.**

" **Will you Kate McGregor agree to by my wife" Kate look at mike in shock then smile**

" **Yes , yes I will be you wife" He got the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger.**

 **Then he stood up and put the box in his pocket then he hug and lift her up in to his arms and swing her around and kiss as they heard clapping coming from the restaurant. Mike stop spinning them around and they pulled apart as he put her down on the sand**

" **i love you" mike said**

" **i love you to" they kiss once more then turn to see every one in the restaurant clapping and smiling at them.**

 **They walk back the way they came while still smiling. They both sat down when the manager walk over with tray with two flute glasses filled with champagne"Congratulation on your engagement, compliments of the owner"**

" **thank you" Mike and Kate said at the same time.**

 **He put both glasses on the table then he return back to the bar. The people who was close by also congratulated them. They pick up there glasses and click them together**

" **to our future" Mike said**

" **To our future" then they dink the champagne when the waiters walk over with there desserts and congratulated them before walking away.**

 **Mike and Kate stayed for another half an hour, by then it was dark. They headed back to Kate place where they went to bed and made love before falling asleep in each other arms.**

 **The next morning while Kate was making them a brew, she look at her engagement ring for the first time. It was point seven five carrot heart shape diamond on each side of a one carrot round diamond set in platinum with nine carrot three millimeter yellow gold band. Kate love her ring.**

 **When the drinks where made she took them back into the bedroom to see Mike there smiling at her as she sat on the bed passing a mug to him.**

" **Happy thoughts Kate" mike asked as he took a sip of his drink**

" **Yes, I love the ring"**

" **i had it specially made"**

" **Really care to tell me about it"**

" **the two hearts repercents us and second chances and our love we have for each other"**

" **ok and the round diamond"**

" **what goes around comes around. We met and fell in love at Watson bay then seven years later it happening again"**

" **But different this time"**

" **Yes"**

" **what shall we do today"**

" **spent it here with you since I got to leave tonight"**

" **shame though"**

" **True" they talk for a few minutes then Mike pulled Kate on the bed and remove his shirt from her then they make slow passionate love.**

 **They spent the day talking about different things including the wedding once every one knows that she is alive. That night Mike left to fly back to Cairns. They hug and kiss before he left. Later that night he called Kate to let her know that home.**

 **The next day the crew on Hammersley was shock when they saw Mike get out of the car when they received text message about temporary captain. Mike got to met the new crew members including the XO. After his small speech they crew left to get change.**

" **Swain a word" Swain stay behind while every one else went to get change.**

" **Sir"**

" **I've seen Kate, she said the feds arrested six more"**

" **six more, gee, any word on her mother's court case?"**

" **Nothing yet. I've told her about what happening on Samaru island and Ray walsmen. She said for me to give you this" Mike past swain a piece of paper he unfolded it and saw it a phone number. He look up at Mike**

" **Kate new cell phone number just incase any thing happens to me"**

" **thank you sir"**

" **come on we leave port in half an hour" Swain smile**

" **Yes sir" then they walk towards the hatch talking about other things.**

 **Half an hour later, Hammersley left port and headed to Samaru islands.**

 **Kate she went and pamper her self as well went shopping for a wedding dress.**

 **Two weeks later Kate phone rings "Micheala O'Connor, hello"**

" **Kate it Gregg. We got court date"**

" **when"**

"M **onday, Agent cook will be around later today with your tickets and hotel booking"**

" **I can stay at Mike place"**

" **No...sorry Kate, the floor you going to be on there will be other feds on the same floor just in case some one tries to get to you"**

" **I under stand. Any idea how long the court case going to be?"**

" **don't know, at least a week or two"**

" **then it will be over"**

" **Yes, when it is, you can return back to your normal life"**

" **that would be great. Can you let commander Marshal know and ask him to past it on to Mike"**

" **i can tell Mike my self since i'm heading to NAVCOM soon"**

" **Mike won't be there, he temporary captain on one of the patrol boats"**

" **I under stand. See you on monday then"**

" **talk to you then" then they hung up.**

 **Kate sat there in shock she can't believe that it almost over and she will be able to return back to Cairns, to the job she loves and looking ford to her future with Mike.**

 **Over the next few days Kate carry on like normal till sunday afternoon where agent cook showed up so he could take her to the air port. When she arrived in Cairns Gregg was there waiting for her.**

" **Kate"**

" **Gregg" They walk towards the exit.**

" **How did it go with commander Marshal" Kate asked**

" **Good, he said he will past the message onto Mike"**

" **Ok, any thing else?"**

" **Yes your uniform is in your room"**

" **My uniform"**

" **Yes I got chief of the navy approval for you to wear it, your dog tags, navy ID, your drivers licence, credit cards, bank cards, even your cell phone will be waiting in your room"**

" **Thank you"**

 **They talk till they got into the waiting SUV then the driver drove them to the cento apartments hotel which is just across the road from the court house. When they arrived there, another agent walk out and over to the SUV.**

" **This is agent Johnson, he will take you up to your room" Gregg said**

" **Ok, see you in the morning Gregg"**

" **you to Kate, get a good night rest"**

" **I will" Kate got out while the agent got her bag out from the back of the wagon.**

 **Then she follow him into the hotel and up to her room where he got the key out of his pocket and unlock the door and open it and walk in turning the lights on. He walk over and put Kate bag on the bed then turn around and pass the key to her.**

" **Here you go Lieutenant, i'll be here at eight thirty in the morning"**

" **See you then agent Johnson" they walk to the door where he walk out and close the door behind him.**

 **Kate made sure it was lock then she look around the room and the bedroom. She saw her dog tags and other items on the draws. She pick up her phone and turn it ok. She check to see if there any messages which there wasn't one. So she sorted out her bag then she got change and went to bed since it been a long day and even longer tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

 **The next morning Kate was ready when there was a knock on her door. She went to open the door to see Gregg and Steve Marshal there.**

" **Gregg, sir" she said as she open the door letting them both in, then closing the door once they where in the room. She turn to them**

" **Is every thing ok"**

" **court case been canceled today, the judge had a family emergency but the case will start tomorrow" Gregg said**

" **Ok so there nothing till then"**

" **there is Kate" Steve said**

" **what that sir"**

" **We flying to Canberra to talk to the chief of the navy" Kate was shock**

" **When sir"**

" **now, that is why i'm here"**

" **Ok" Kate pick up her hat and shoulder bag**

" **Ready sir" they walk out of the room talking about other things then Kate and Steve got into the waiting navy car and headed to the air port.**

 **Steve and Kate talk about different things while in the car and on the plane. Steve did notice the ring on her finger and smile to him self knowing who put it there.**

 **When they landed in Canberra, there was a car waiting for them to take them to navy head quarters. When they arrived, they notice the media was there when they drove past to another door. When the car stop, they got out and walk inside the building and down to where the chief of the navy office is.**

 **When they walk in the secretory look up "I'm commander Marshal from Cairns NAVCOM and this is Lieutenant McGregor, we here to see Admiral Adams"**

" **He expecting you both, go right in" she said**

" **thank you" Steve said then he and Kate walk over to the door and Steve knock on to it**

" **come" was heard on the other side.**

 **Steve walk in with Kate behind him. They walk in closing the door then turn around and step ford standing at attention saluting the chief of the navy and CO of fleet command. They saluted back**

" **At easy Commander, Lieutenant, please sit" Admiral said. They all sat around the table.**

" **Lieutenant, i've been keep up to date about what happen to you in the past few months. And since this whole night mare is almost over. I've been told by agent Murphy that you want to return back to the navy, is that correct"**

" **Yes sir I do"**

" **You know that you will have three courses to do so you won't be posted on a frigate or a patrol boat till you done the courses"**

" **Yes sir, commander Marshal already explain it all to me sir. I know i'll have a shore posting for the time being"**

" **Good, question is where are we going to send you lieutenant" Rear admiral asked**

" **If possible sirs I would like the posting to be at NAVCOM in Cairns sirs"**

" **Any particle reason why there lieutenant" Admiral asked**

" **Friends and my fiancee sir" Steve smile and saw the surprising looks on the two faces across from him**

" **Your fiancee, there not record of your engagement" Admiral said**

" **It happen a few days ago sir and he lives in Cairns sir"**

" **You been keeping in contact with him while in the witness protection program" Admiral asked in shock**

" **Not till few weeks go when he saw me alive sir"**

" **Lieutenant...Kate" she turn to Steve to see him smiling**

" **It's Mike isn't it"**

" **Yes sir" then she turn to the two officers**

" **commander Mike Flynn is my fiancee sirs"**

" **but how, you where in Darwin and he in Cairns" Admiral asked**

" **commander Flynn was temporary captain of HMAS Boome. He and HMAS Hammersley attended a may day of a tourist boat that hit a ghost net and cause number of passages including my self to lose balance and fall down, I hit my head and was knock out. I was on to Boome sir, that where commander Flynn saw me after Swain...petty officer Blake from Hammersley recolonize me and inform commander Flynn on who the wounded women is"**

" **I remember read that report. It was then you regain your memory" Rear admiral asked**

" **From the knock on the head and seeing commander Flynn, yes sir"**

" **You two been keeping in contact ever since" Admiral asked**

" **Yes sir. He told me the night he purpose to me that we been given a second change and doesn't want to wait any longer sir. After what happen to me when I was shot, Mike told me what he went through, the whole crew wasn't the same for weeks after what had happen. Sirs Swain... petty officer Blake is the only crew member knows that i'm alive sirs"**

" **I've spoken to my staff at NAVCOM after they saw lieutenant walk into the ball room last month. They all know to keep quiet since she still in the witness protection program. Agent Murphy explain to them what going on so they all under stood and they all knew that the lieutenant here was the XO on Hammersley" Steve said.**

" **Sirs may I ask why i'm here"**

" **your here lieutenant cause we going to let the country know that you are a live and that you been in the witness protection program cause your the key witness not only to the toxin water but cause you know people who was connected to your mother"**

" **I under stand sir" They talk for another ten minutes before they walk out of the office and walk to wards the front of the building.**

 **When they walk out side the media was there ready and waiting. The admiral step ford to the podium "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I ask you all here today to let you all know that Lieutenant Kate McGregor is alive and Well. As you all know, eight months ago the lieutenant was seriously wounded when she was shot by Rick Gallagher who own the a badge that had the toxin water on. The lieutenant was medic vac to Darwin hospital... There was a mess up with the paper work when Commander Marshal the CO of Cairns NAVCOM was inform that Lieutenant McGregor died from the results of her wounds. It turn out later on that there was another Lieutenant McGregor who was also medic vac to the hospital but died... Lieutenant McGregor she was in a coma for two months before coming out of it with amesa. She had no memory of who she is nothing." he turn to Kate then back to the media.**

" **the feudal police put the lieutenant in the witness protection program when they learn who was behind the toxin water and the attempted murder of the lieutenant. Since her life is in danger and she got evidence to convict number of people that connected to the toxin water the feudal police gave her a false identity till she could remember who she is. Two months ago she remember every thing about her past life including the shooting. With her memory return she was able to help the feudal police with there investigation and learning that her own mother Victoria McGregor is the one behind the toxin water, the attempted murder of her own daughter lieutenant Kate McGregor. But plans on terrorist attack on number of navy officers, buildings and ships. There been number of raids and arrested in the past few weeks in resulting over thirty arrested and finding a number of high power weapons and explosives that could bring down four buildings, damaging and sinking number of navy ships, killing and wounded number of navy personal. It would have been the second worst disaster since world war two." He look around to the media.**

" **thanks to Lieutenant McGregor evidences the feudal police has stop it from happening. And now you all know why the lieutenant was in the witness protection program. For what lieutenant McGregor has done in the past few weeks in helping the feudal police, I haven the honor of presenting Lieutenant McGregor the conspicuous service cross for the hours of work** **for outstanding devotion to duty or outstanding achievement in the application of exceptional skills, judgment or dedication, in non-warlike situations"**

 **A sailor step ford passing the box to the admiral whom open it up and got the medal out and put the box on the podium then turn to Kate who step ford. He pin it on her, then they both saluted "congratulation and job well done lieutenant"**

" **thank you sir" then she stood back.**

 **The admiral turn to the media "Is there any questions?" then he point to one of the men "Admiral where is the lieutenant going to be station at" The admiral turn to Kate then step back. Kate step ford**

" **I've been assign to NAVCOM in Cairns navy base" then she pointed to another reporter**

" **Lieutenant what was your reaction when you learn that it was your mother behind the attempted murder and why kill you?"**

" **Shock, I was shock to learn that my mother was behind the toxin water, the attempted murder of her only child and terrorist attacks on navy ships, buildings and personal. As for why... money" Then she pointed to another reporter**

" **Was your fiancee with you when you went into witness protection program"**

" **How did you know I was engage"**

" **Ring on your finger" every one chuckled. Kate look at the ring then to the media**

" **No he wasn't with me, he saw me alive when was in the city couple months ago. He knows what going on and happy that i'm alive. We just got engage"**

" **Was it romantic purposal" another report called out. They all saw Kate smile**

" **Yes it was, romantic dinner at restaurant next to the beach and sun set purposal on the beach" Kate said smiling.**

" **what dose your fiancee do" another reporter asked**

" **He commander in the navy and yes he up in Cairns and no he not here, he out on patrol" Kate turn to Steve smiling since number of media was looking at him.**

 **Kate turn to the media. "Commander Marshal here is the CO of NAVCOM and is married"**

" **Can you tell us your fiancee name" one report asked. Kate turn to the admiral for permission, he gave a small nod.**

 **She turn to the media "his name is commander...Mike Flynn captain of the HMAS Hammersley" then there was number of questions flying all at once.**

 **Kate was able to answer them for the next ten minutes till the admiral step ford and whisper in her ear which she gave a small nod. "Sorry that is all I can give to you know, if you will excuse us, thank you for coming" Kate said.**

 **They turn and walk back in the building "you did well out there lieutenant" the admiral said**

" **thank you sir" they talk for a minute before Steve and Kate left the way they came in.**

" **you did good, shame Mike isn't here" Kate smile**

" **Yes, but wait till he find out about the fiancee part sir"**

" **don't remind me Kate" Kate grin. They talk about other things on the way to the air port and back to Cairns. When they walk out of the air port both navy car and feds cars was waiting for them.**

" **Good luck with the court case tomorrow lieutenant"**

" **Thank you sir" they saluted each other before going into there separate cars and drove away.**

 **When the feds drop Kate off at the hotel she walk up and into her room where she got change into a swim suit then walk out of her room and down to the pool where she swim some lengths of the pool. When finish she return back to her room where she had a shower and gotten dress then she relax for the rest of the day.**

 **The next morning Kate was with the feds when she walk into the court room where the case was being held. When it started she knew it was going to be a long day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

 **Over the next two weeks it was long and tiring for every one concern. When Kate was called to the stand she was nervous and want it over. Kate was on the stand for twenty minutes going over every thing she remembered including about her child hood from when she was in England. When she left the stand she walk out side when she saw who was walking towards her**

" **Sir... what wrong" Kate asked Steve**

" **It mike"**

" **what happen"**

" **The SAS was in trouble and ask for an evac. Hammersley was the closest. Mike and three others went in to help the SAS. On the way back to the beach there was mortal fires. The ute that they where using was hit by a mortal, Mike and SAS captain was close to the blast. They blast cause them to fly in the air and landed on the stone beach"**

" **Oh, no, no" Kate started to cry**

" **Shrapnel has in bed in the back of Mike leg. Swain was told not to remove it cause of where it is. If he did, Mike would of bleed out" Kate walk over and sat down.**

" **Medicvac"**

" **they meeting up with Melbourne"**

" **How long"**

" **In twenty minutes, then Melbourne would be returning back here at the top of the green until a medic vac is available" Steve sat down next to Kate.**

" **Why now sir, after every thing that happen to us, why now"**

" **I think Ray Walsmen behind it Kate"**

" **what has he got against Mike besides him being in the navy"**

" **Not sure Kate" Kate wipe her eyes with her hand.**

" **dose his parents know"**

" **Yes, they flying up in an hour"**

" **Ok, You will need his spear key to get into his place"**

" **It already been taking care of"**

" **thank you sir"**

" **How the case coming along"**

" **It almost over sir" She look down at her hands and shake her head**

" **Every thing alright with the case" Kate turn to him**

" **yeah. I just want it over so I can move on"**

" **i'm sure you do Kate" then the door open and Gregg walk out and look around and saw where Kate is. He walk over to her to see Steve there**

" **Steve, here about the case" then he saw the look on Kate face then turn to Steve**

" **Every thing alright"**

" **mike been serous injured"**

" **what happen, how bad?"**

" **Mortal blew up a ute, Mike and SAS captain was close to the blast, a piece of shrapnel in bedded in the back of Mike leg in the artery."**

" **that bad"**

" **It can be. The blast also cause them fly in the air and to land on the stone beach" Gregg was shock**

" **Medic vac?"**

" **Meeting up with Melbourne"**

" **Ok, is that why your here"**

" **Yes" Kate look at Gregg**

" **what happening in the room?"**

" **Waiting for a verdict"**

" **Ok" then she stood up and walk over and into the ladies room**

" **she taking it hard" Gregg said**

" **Yes she is"**

" **From what I heard about Mike Flynn, it would take a lot to keep him down" Steve smile**

" **I agree" Then the door open and they saw it was another agent, he walk over to them**

" **Roy what is it"**

" **they reach a verdict"**

" **already, ok" then Kate walk out of the ladies room and over to them**

" **the verdict is in" Gregg said**

" **Ok" then he turn to Steve**

" **Your welcome to find out Steve" Steve stood up**

" **Thanks Gregg" they all walk in an walk to there seats. Steve sat behind Kate. He notice the media was also there recording what been going on.**

 **When the jury and the judge walk out and sat down "I under stand you reach a verdict" the lead jury stood up**

" **Yes your honor we have" then he turn to Victoria**

" **would the plaintive please stand" Victoria and her lawyer stood up.**

" **Please read out the verdict" the judge asked**

" **We the jury found Victoria McGregor on the count of attempted murder of lieutenant Kate McGregor... guilty... the attempt of make toxin for the bottle water...guilty... part of murder of Dr Lisa homes...guilty. Part of the murder of Sam Davis...guilty. Apart of murder of Carl Williams... guilty. Buying a legal weapons...guilty, buying plastic explosives...guilty, plans of terrorist attack on HMAS Cairns navy base...guilty" Every one went crazy till the judge use his hammer to quiet every one down.**

" **Victoria McGregor by the Australian courts you have been found guilty, for all the charges you will serve the maximum penty of forty years but since you are also wanted in England for the trail of murder of your late husband you will will be deported soon as a time has been made. What you have done you should be a shame of your self, you should be prod of what your daughter has done and accomplish. You wanted your own daughter dead cause of greed. One question remains is why the navy, why attack them, what have the navy ever done to you. This is the first time in Australian history that we have had a terrorist court case that attacks against any one or base that in the arms forces. Lieutenant McGregor you have done well for your self and you not only made Australia home but you are prod navy officer and from what i've learn about you lieutenant you will go far in the navy" Kate gave him a small nod.**

" **Thank you the jury for what you have listen to, in the past two weeks. This case is now close" he bang his hammer as every one stood up and the judge and jury walk out of the court room.**

 **Kate turn to Steve "It over now"**

" **Yes sir" then she turn to Gregg**

" **i can go home now"**

" **Yes you can"**

" **thank you" They all walk out where the media was waiting for them.**

 **They where asking number of questions which Kate was able to answer them before she got into the SUV and they drove around the block to the back of the hotel. Kate walk up to her room where she pack her bags then left to go home. When she got home she sorted out her bags then she left to go to the hospital to find out what happen to Mike. She had to wait in the waiting room. She was in there for two hours when she saw Mike parents walk in**

" **Kate" Mike mother said. Kate look up the stood up**

" **hi"**

" **any news" Mike father asked**

" **Still in surgery" mike mother step ford and hug Kate as she cry once again.**

" **come on dear, let sit down" they all sat down.**

" **Mike told us about the engagement" Mike mother said**

" **I know he told me in his e-mail" Kate look down at the ring.**

" **Kate tell us a bit about your self" mike father asked. Kate thought about it and started to smile**

" **so long as you can tell me about what Mike was like when he was younger" they smile**

" **sure, why not" mike mum said.**

 **Kate telling her future in laws a bit about her self since there was no one else in the room and her in laws tell her about Mike. They laugh at couple of stories about what Mike did when he was younger. Three hours and coffee and loo trip. They where starting to get worried when a doctor walk into the waiting room**

" **Lieutenant McGregor" Kate stood up**

" **Yes. How is he"**

" **He made it through surgery, the next twenty four, forty eight hours we will know if he going to be ok"**

" **I know about the shrapnel"**

" **We removed it and repair the tenant that was severed. We won't know if there any permanent damage done till he wakes up"**

" **Can... we see him" the doctor look at the two older couple then to Kate**

" **it's his parents. They flew up after commander Marshal called them"**

" **Of course, this way, sir, ma'am, Lieutenant" mike parents stood up and follow Kate and the doctor down to Mike room.**

 **When they walk in Kate started to cry as she step ford and held onto his hand "Mike, don't die please" She sat down and put her head on his arm.**

 **Mike parents stood there listen to what Kate said before they sat down them selves. They stay for an hour before the thee of them left after Kate kiss his lips before walking out of the room. When they walk out side Kate turn to Mike parents**

" **would you like to come around to dinner and we can talk some more"**

" **Yes we would like that Kate" mike mother said.**

" **You can come with me or do you need to go to Mike place"**

" **No we came from there"**

" **Ok, my car just over there" They walk over to her car while they talk. They got in and Kate drove them to her place.**

 **They had a enjoyable night talking, laughing about different stories. Mike parents knew about Mike and Kate pass and please to hear that Kate is alive and that they getting married. Mike parents took the taxi back to Mike place while Kate went to bed after the long day she had.**

 **The next day Kate went around to Mike place with some groceries for Mike parents. She spent the day with them And she called the hospital for an up date on Mike which she and her future in laws learn that there was no change. Plus Kate heard from Steve that Hammersley is in port till another captain could be found.**

" **Sir what about lieutenant commander Freeman" Kate asked**

" **He not returning to Hammersley Kate, he collapsed at home and was rush to hospital this morning. I just learn that he got brain tumor" Kate was shock**

" **that would be the end of his career sir"**

" **i know. Till a captain is found Hammersley a ship stopper"**

" **i under stand sir thanks for telling me" they talk for another minute before hanging up.**

 **The next morning Kate walk into Mike room to see him awake and smiling at her. She walk over to his side of the bed holding onto his hand while giving him a kiss.**

" **I was so worried about you Mike"**

" **Steve told me" Kate sat down on the edge of the bed.**

" **How the leg?" Kate asked**

" **sore but it getting better"**

" **that good to know"**

" **Kate what is it"**

" **Navy timing"**

" **Meaning"**

" **I'm leaving tonight to fly down to watson bay to do a course that goes for a week"**

" **A week." Mike said in shock**

" **We both know that you got a number of them to do to catch up"**

" **Yes I know. Hey you will do great"**

" **It been a while" Mike smile**

" **Yes it will be" they talk for the next hour before Kate left since buffer called to see if he was up to visitors.**

 **That night Kate arrived at Watson bay navy training base. She knew she going to miss Mike but at least he won't be a lone or board while she away.**

 **The next morning Kate finds out that she doing two courses at once. One last a week and the other nine days. Kate was shock when she found out about the two courses and the times that they start and how long they going to be. In her first course she was one of six lieutenants, the other twelve are lieutenant commanders and she one of four females.**

 **In the second course she was one for two lieutenants and the other eighteen are lieutenant commanders and she the only female. By the end of her first day Kate had an early dinner then she started her stayed up till twelve, one o'clock in the morning before going to bed and get few hours sleep.**

 **By the end of the first course Kate was tired but please it was over and all she had to do is wait to find out if she pass or not. Plus she still had two more days of her other course to complete. When she completed both courses. She was surprise to learn she not only pass them but also got high marks and the top student in both courses.**

 **When she return back to Cairns she was looking ford to see Mike in person. She received e-mails from him every days telling her that he misses her which makes her smile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH 16**

 **The next day she walk into his room. Mike look up from the news paper and smile "Kate" He folded the paper and put it on the bed side draws just as Kate sat on the bed and kiss him passionately.**

 **When the broke for air "Miss you" Kate said**

" **Miss you to, how did the courses go" Kate smile at him**

" **long, tiring and I pass them all"**

" **that is great news, so shore posting"**

" **Yes till the next course starts"**

" **ok, so for now" he said smiling as he pulled her towards him for another passionate kiss till Kate phone rings which cause them to brake appart.**

" **some one got bad timing" mike said Kate get her phone out and look at it**

" **NAVCOM" then she answer it**

" **Kate McGregor hello...yes sir... when sir... now... yes sir i'll be there" then she hung up and look at Mike**

" **Hammersley been crash sail. Commander Marshal got me as acting captain"**

" **what you just got back"**

" **Yes I know, but that the navy for you"**

" **True they got no sense of timing"**

" **Yes but that not all. The crew" mike thought about it**

" **oh, how are you going to tell them"**

" **I'll think of some thing" then she stood up and bend over and gave him a kiss**

" **I'll e-mail you later"**

" **Ok be careful out there"**

" **i will, love you"**

" **love you" they kiss once more before Kate left to head home to sort out her duffer bag then headed to NAVCOM. When she walk into the ball pen Steve saw her walk over to him**

" **Sir"**

" **Kate welcome back"**

" **thank you sir. I was seeing Mike when you called"**

" **Thought so, the reason why I got you acting captain is that there is no lieutenant commander available. And since you completed and pass two of your courses, I suggested to fleet command to have you acting captain. Good experiences for you"**

" **thank you sir. So what is Hammersley task"**

" **Taking supplies to neighbor samaru islands"**

" **I can handle that sir"**

" **It not going to be easy Kate"**

" **Rebels sir"**

" **Yes"**

" **any thing else sir"**

" **Yes you will be taking over Childer patrol for couple of days, they returning back cause there captain got family emergency"**

" **that under standing sir"**

" **Shall we lieutenant, the crew should have every thing on board by now"**

" **Yes sir, they going to be shock when they see me"**

" **Ah that right they don't know"**

" **No sir" They walk out of the ball pen and walk down to the under ground car park so Kate could get her sea bag.**

 **Once she got it, they got into another car where the driver drove them onto the wharf. "How is Mike" Steve asked**

" **He getting better, hopefully he will be out with in a week. He starting to go stir crazy in there" Steve chuckled**

" **We know what he like"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Set a date yet"**

" **no sir, we haven't had much time together since i've been back"**

" **ok, your mother?"**

" **Gregg called yesterday, two feudal police flew over to England with her yesterday. They would be handing her over to the Scotland yard police some time in the next few hours"**

" **At least it over for you"**

" **Yeah, the feds still got number of cases to go through after the raids that they done."**

" **It would take weeks from the sounds of thing"**

" **It is" When the car was driving on the wharf Kate and Steve could see that there are boxes still on the wharf.**

 **When the car stop Steve turn to Kate he could see she not happy. "Kate" he turn to her**

" **If I was still the XO those boxes would have been on board long before now"**

 **They got out of the car and Kate went to get her bag, then she walk to where Steve is when couple of the crew was laughing as they walk around the back of the ribs then stop in shock when they saw who was there**

" **oh my god, X your alive" ET yell out.**

" **ET get everyone to muster on the boat deck now and where the hell is lieutenant Jackson" Kate said in command tone**

" **Don't know where the XO is ma'am, but Nav here"**

" **Well get her to pipe the crew to the deck now" Kate said.**

" **Yes ma'am" ET turn ran ran back the way he came yelling out for every one to get to the boat deck and that Kate is alive. He race up and onto the bridge where Nav is, she turn to ET in shock**

" **Is that Kate"**

" **Yes and she want you to have all the crew on the deck now" Nav walk over and pick up the** **microphone**

" **now here this Navigator speaking all crew members report to the deck at the rush" Then she put the microphone back.**

 **Then every one who on the bridge left the bridge and headed down to the deck. When they all showed up. The ones who was on the old Hammersley saw Kate standing next to Steve who still on the wharf. They look at her in shock. When every one was on the boat deck. Steve and Kate walk onto the ship.**

" **Hammersley up" Nav called out. They all stood at attention. Nav saluted Steve which he did in return.**

" **At easy" Steve said**

" **where is lieutenant Jackson lieutenant" Steve asked**

" **don't know sir"**

" **And these boxes why is it taking so long to get them on board"**

" **We waiting for XO sir so he could mark them off" Buffer said.**

" **Right i'll deal with him later. As you can See lieutenant McGregor back from the dead. She will explains it to you all on your way to Samaru islands. And I know your wondering who your CO is going to be. It lieutenant McGregor till commander Flynn returns. I know you all got million questions to ask but for you you all got work to do" then he turn to Kate**

" **Lieutenant good luck and fair winds" they saluted each other**

" **thank you sir and if you see lieutenant Jackson on your way back to NAVCOM give him a swift kick up the rear sir and i'll have tooth brushes waiting for him sir" some of the crew try not to laugh.**

" **I'll tell him to hurry up and report on why he not here"**

" **Fair enough sir"**

" **good luck lieutenant and fair winds" they saluted each other then Steve turn and walk off Hammersley**

" **Nav dismiss the crew, i'll be in the captain cabin"**

" **Hammersley dismiss" the crew relax and started asking Kate questions**

" **Later we behind scheduler" Kate said. She walk to the door while the crew talk about Kate and wondering what was going on.**

 **Once Kate was change she return to the boat deck with clip board in hand "Ok every one lets get these boxes on board, we got to leave in half an hour" Kate yelled out.**

 **Then they started taking boxes on board with Kate marking them off as the crew take the boxes on board. When all done and every thing else taking care of. Kate was on the side deck looking at her watch when she saw a guy walking towards the ship**

" **Nav" Kate called out. Nav walk out to where Kate is**

" **Is that lieutenant Jackson"**

" **Yes that him"**

" **Lieutenant Jackson move your ass, we leaving port now and report to my cabin in fifteen minutes" Kate yell out. The XO look up then ran onto Hammersley.**

 **Then Kate gave the orders to remove the gang way bridge and ropes. Once it was done she took the ship away from the wharf and turn it around and headed out to sea.**

 **Once done "Swain take over, Nav plot course to Samaru island" Kate said as she flick couple of switches then close the box.**

 **She walk back onto the bridge to find out few things then headed down to her cabin where she waiting for the XO to show up. When he did he look at Kate in shock**

" **your the same rank as me"**

" **I'm acting captain till commander Flynn return. Now why didn't your report to Hammersly three hours ago when you received crash sail message"**

" **I was out on a date"**

" **On a date, it took you three hours to drive where every you where to home then to here. Commander marshal waiting for your report on why you where late. Go and do it then report to the bridge" Kate said**

" **Yes ma'am" he turn and walk out of her cabin. Kate close the door and let out her breath.**

 **Then she open the door and walk out and walk up to the bridge then over to where the microphone is. "Now here this, captain speaking. I know you all got questions to ask about me returning back from the dead. There was a muck up at the hospital. There was another lieutenant McGregor that died the same day as I was shot. I was seriously wounded and was in a coma for two months" she look around at the shock crew that was on the bridge.**

" **when I regain consciousness, I had amesia. The feds gave me false information and told me that I was a witness to a shooting... I believe them. It wasn't until two months later after a knock on the head and seeing commander Flynn that brought back my memories of every thing, who I am and the shooting. After I regain my memories I help the feds with the toxin water case, who was behind it every thing right up till the raids and arrests of the ones behind it. The main person who was behind it is now in prison in England. As for commander Flynn, yes we keep in contact and to share some more shocking news with you all" She start to smile at the crew**

" **commander Flynn and I are engage, that is all" Every one clap and cheered. Then they step ford to congratulated her.**

 **The next morning Hammersley stop off at the first island where the crew started taking boxes to shore. While they where doing that Kate was in her cabin doing some work when there was a knock on the door.**

 **She turn around and open the door "Brew Kate"**

" **thanks Nikki, come in" she walk in and Kate close the door. Nikki pass her a brew before sitting down on Kate bed.**

" **sorry we didn't get a change to talk" Kate said**

" **i under stand, but you sure know how to surprise us when you showed up yesterday"**

" **Well it wasn't what Mike and I have plan on tell you all"**

" **I guest, so tell me how did he purpose" Nikki said grinning making Kate laugh**

" **ok" Kate told Nikki about the night Mike purpose. When she finish telling Nikki**

" **How romantic, have you got the ring" Kate stood up and open the safe then she got the box out and sat down and open it and sgow it to Nikki**

" **wow it goriest Kate"**

" **Mike had it made"**

" **your lucky"**

" **thanks" Nikki pass it back to Kate.**

" **so what been happening with you" nikki smile.**

 **She told Kate about what she been up to since the shooting and telling Kate about the new crew members. Later that afternoon, Hammersley set sail to the next island.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17**

 **Over the next few days Kate got to met the new crew members as well talk to the ones she new from old Hammersley. When they finish dropping the boxes off the islands, they spent three days doing patrols, doing FFV boarding and attending may days before returning back to Cairns. Kate manage to finish her reports and send them to Steve. When Hammersley dock Steve was waiting on the wharf till he could walk up onto the ship**

" **sir" buffer said when he saw Steve and they saluted each other**

" **Petty officer, i'm here to see lieutenant McGregor"**

" **she in the ships officer sir chewing lieutenant Jackson ear off"**

" **Petty officer"**

" **buffer" they turn to the voice**

" **Nav I was telling commander Marshal about the X and boss"**

" **Oh it amazing you can't hear the yelling out from here"**

" **what happen" Steve said when he and Nav saluted each other.**

" **the X screw up a boarding sir in resulting two crew members being injured" Buffer said**

" **where you on the boarding" Steve asked buffer**

" **Yes sir"**

" **what happen" Buffer told Steve about what happen. When he finish telling Steve he got the full picture**

" **thank you petty officer"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **I'll go and talk to the two lieutenants"**

" **Yes sir" they saluted each other then Steve walk to one of the hatches.**

 **When he walk towards the ship office some of the crew was out siding hearing the yelling. Steve could hears Kate raised voice. He was just about to knock on the door when every one heard**

" **Lieutenant, if I had my way you would be off my ship" Steve turn to see who was doing the snickering**

" **some thing funny" He look at charge**

" **sorry sir, it seams that some of commander Flynn rubbings on to lieutenant McGregor sir"**

" **commander Flynn would say 'when we return to port your off my ship lieutenant'" Swain said the others agree**

" **Have you all got work to do" then they all disappeared.**

 **Steve shook his head then turn to knock on the door when it open "Now get out of my sight lieutenant" Steve clear his throat. Kate turn to see who was there**

" **sir" Kate said. They both saluted Steve which he did in return**

" **Lieutenants." He step into the office**

" **Lieutenant Jackson leaving lieutenant McGregor and me to talk"**

" **Yes sir" then he walk out the door closing it behind him.**

" **I've read your reports Kate, is it that bad"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **you did great"**

" **thanks sir, it great to be back out at sea again" Steve smile**

" **How did the crew react after telling them what happen to you"**

" **they where under standing and they know about the engagement" then she chuckled**

" **the guys been talking about different ideas for a bucks night for Mike" Steve grin**

" **good or bad"**

" **Well so long as a sustain sailor don't try to be me, i'm sure it won't be to bad" Steve laugh**

" **I saw the video about it and Mike said he spoke to you"**

" **Yes he did"**

" **Are you going to see Mike"**

" **Yes I am, I hope he wasn't to board"**

" **No he wasn't, in fact he called an hour ago, the doctors sending him home today" Kate smile**

" **that is good news sir"**

" **since you just got back you can report to me the day after tomorrow for shore posting"**

" **Thank you sir" Steve turn and open the door and walk out with Kate behind him.**

 **They talk till they came to the hatch door. Kate said her good byes to Steve before heading to her cabin where she got change then left since navy car showed up to take her to NAVCOM under ground where her car is.**

 **When Kate walk into Mike room he was sitting on the bed smiling when she walk into his room. He stood up as she step for for a hug and kiss "miss you" Mike Said**

" **miss you to, ready to go home"**

" **Yes I am and you can tell me about how your short patrol went"**

" **nightmare Mike"**

" **that bad" He pick up his bag then they walk out of his room**

" **you have no idea Mike, it started with the XO showing up late, Hammersley leaving late for it supply drop off then there was the boarding's"**

" **Well at least you home,how did the crew take the news that your alive"**

" **Shock Mike" Mike grin**

" **and the engagement"**

" **Shock but happy. The guys talking about your bucks night" Mike chuckled**

" **We haven't set a date yet"**

" **i know. Mike what bothering you"**

" **I had a visitor after your left"**

" **Who"**

" **ray walsmen"**

" **what how did he know that you where in hospital"**

" **Don't know how he knew. He officer me a job to skipper his new one and twenty foot boat when it comes"**

" **Are you going to take it"**

" **no, not with every thing that been going on."**

" **Samauru island"**

" **Yes and you" He said smiling which made Kate smile.**

" **so what would you like for dinner tonight" Kate asked**

" **Mum got some thing sorted"**

" **ok so your place or mine" Kate said**

" **yours so you can get change"**

" **Ok and we can pick up a bottle of wine"**

" **sounds good to me"**

 **When they arrived at Kate place Kate went up stairs to get change out of her uniform. When she took her uniform off and hang it up she felt a pair of arms around her waist and a body pressing against her back and lips on her neck which made her smile when she reconized Mikes arms**

" **Mike"**

" **Yes"**

" **What are you doing"**

" **Kissing your neck but..." he let go and turn her around then kiss her lips.**

" **This is better" He said kissing her once again which became passionate.**

 **He pick her up and carry her over to her bed where they slowly undress each other and spent the afternoon making passionate love which they both miss.**

 **Later that night they showed up at Mike place with bottle of wine. Mike parents greeting Kate. "Kate it great to see you, I thought you two would have been here hours ago" Mike mother said**

" **I had to go home and get change out of my uniform"**

" **that shouldn't take all afternoon" then she look at Mike who was grinning**

" **Oh, I see, well come on you two must be hungry"**

" **We are mum" they sat down and enjoy dinner and talk about other things. Kate stay the night in Mike bed.**

 **The next morning Kate got called into NAVCOM so she went home to shower and gotten dress then went to see Steve while Mike and his parents went into town to do some shopping. Kate meet up with them at the mall after she return home to get change.**

" **Kate, is every thing alright" Mike asked when they kiss before sitting down at a table**

" **Lieutenant Jackson, you will find out tomorrow from commander Marshal"**

" **Ok. So what are your plans this afternoon"**

" **spending it with you and your parents"**

" **I like that" He said smiling then turn to his parents**

" **what would you two like to do"**

" **doesn't worry us" his father said.**

 **They talk while enjoy lunch then they went gardens where they walk through them while talking about different things. That night Mike and Kate cook dinner and had an early night since they both got to report to NAVCOM early in the morning plus Mike parents are heading home the same day.**

 **The next morning Kate started her shore posting while Mike was in Steve office talking about the patrol Hammersley would be doing. When finish in Steve office Mike over to where Kate is.**

" **Your heading off" Kate asked**

" **Yeah, for six week patrol, see you when I return"**

" **sure, love you" they kiss**

" **love you to"**

" **Fair winds" Mike smile at her before he turn and walk out of the ball pen.**

 **Kate look over to see Steve looking at her for a few seconds while smiling then returning back to his office. Kate return back to what she was doing.**

 **That night while at home, Kate was looking through the bridal magazines that she brought the day before to see if there is any thing she like or give her an idea on what sort of dress she want to wear. Plus she not sure on who to get for her brides maids. Plus then there is where is she and mike going to live either at his two bedroom home or buy one together. Over the next six weeks. Mike and Kate keep in contact through e-mails and phone calls. She did talk to him about where they going to live.**

" **Mike where do you want to live when we are married?"**

" **My place since your's is a rental, why"**

" **Mike you got a two bedroom home"**

" **Yeah...oh you thinking of a new house" "**

 **Yeah what do you think?"**

" **Sure question is how many bedrooms"**

" **Don't know how many kids would you like to have"**

" **Two, one of each" Kate smile**

" **i was thinking of three"**

" **three"**

" **Yes"**

" **Well how about we work on the first one" Kate giggle**

" **i like that, as for the bedrooms how about five bedroom three bathroom house with double garage"**

" **I like that and pool out back"**

" **I was thinking the same thing"**

" **Well when you got time check to see if there any you like and e-mail me the links"**

" **Sure, now wedding day, you mum ask me if we set a date yet"**

" **Good question Kate, when would you like to get married"**

" **How about end of November"**

" **that in three months"**

" **Yeah, I could talk to commander Marshal about rosters to find our when Hammersley is in port"**

" **Good idea Kate" When Kate got some time she check out the realer estates on the net to see what for sale. She look at the one that got five plus bedrooms. She found six that got five plus bedrooms and 4 plus bathrooms. She check them out and found three she like so she e-mail Mike links to the houses. Then she check to see what wedding dresses there are so she would know what sort she would like.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18**

 **The day Hammersley return from it patrol Kate was looking ford to seeing Mike. When she saw him walk into the ball pen, they smile to each other since Mike was walking into Steve office.**

 **Fifteen minutes late Mike walk over to where Kate is. "Kate"**

" **mike, how did you patrol go"**

" **you where right about lieutenant Jackson"**

" **that bad"**

" **Yeah, crew want to know if we going to join them tonight"**

" **Do you want to go" Kate raise her eye brows at him**

" **I could think of other things we could be doing tonight" Kate smile**

" **Well your in luck Mike, I got tomorrow off so we can go and see the three houses together. I got the day off" mike smile**

" **so pub tonight"**

" **Why not, i'll be home in an hour"**

" **i'll wait for you at your place"**

" **sure" mike turn and walk out of the ball pen while Kate return back to work.**

 **Later that night Mike met Kate at her place, she got change then they went out to dinner before going to the pub to see the crew. The crew enjoyed them selves and they paid for Mike and Kate drinks for the night. It was late by the time Mike and Kate got to bed but Kate is lucky she didn't have to get up early in the morning for work.**

 **The next day Mike and Kate went to see the three homes and they like the third one. So they went to the realer estate office to sign the papers then they went to the navy lawyers to sort out the paper work when finish they return back to Kate place for late lunch as well talk about dates for there wedding.**

" **the only time we can get married in the twenty second" Kate said**

" **Are you sure"**

" **Yes command marshal gave me the dates for them plus it would be after the samaru island elections and crew got two week shore leave"**

" **Ok twenty second it is, so honey moon" Mike said smiling.**

" **Hawaii" Kate said**

" **Hawaii, why there?"**

" **It romantic, we can do a lot there" she lean over and kiss Mike**

" **Hawaii it is" he kiss her back which became passionate which cause them to make out on Kate couch.**

 **Later that night Kate cook dinner for them both while Mike was looking at different cratering and wedding locations where they could get married. Plus sort out the list of who they going to invite to the wedding.**

 **The next day Kate was at work while Mike went to check out some locations for a the wedding since it the only chance he got since Hammersley was leaving the next day for it patrol. That night while at his place. Mike told Kate about the different locations and which ones he though they would like.**

" **Mike how about booking us to the resort on Fitzroy island. I heard it a great place for wedding. We could stay the night and check it out"**

" **sure, we can do that in three weeks, do you think you can get couple days off?"**

" **I'll talk to commander marshal in the morning"**

" **alright"**

 **The next morning Hammersley left for three week patrol with a new XO while Kate work for two days then had to fly to Cambrra to do a two week course at ADFA. When Kate return back to Cairns, she was tired and please she got the next day off so she could go shopping for her dress.**

 **When Hammerlsey return from it patrol Kate was looking ford to her and Mike trip to fizroy island for two days. It wasn't till the next morning when they left of the boat that ferries touriest to the island and back again.**

 **When Mike and Kate arrived on the island they look around till it was time they could fo to there room. Mike book the penthouse suite for the night. When it was time, they walk up and into there room**

" **wow it amazing" Kate said looking around the room as he put her over night bag on a chair**

" **Yes it is. So what shall we do today?"**

" **Lets go and see what there" They got change then went to see what they could do for the rest of the day.**

 **That night they had dinner at a restaurant and walk along the beach just as the sun was setting. When they return to there room. There was a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, with two flute glasses. Some fruit and chocolates which was on a table next to the double spa bath. Kate walk over and put the plug in then turn the taps one while Mike open the bottle and fill the glasses up. Kate put some bubble bath balls into the water then lit the candles that was on the shelf behind the bath. Mike pass Kate a glass**

" **to us" mike said**

" **to us" then they click the glasses then took a sip of the wine.**

 **Then they removed there clothes and got into the bath when Kate turn the taps off. Once in Mike reach over and turn the spa on.**

" **This is great" Kate said**

" **Yes it is. So what do you think about having our wedding here"**

" **Great idea Mike. How about we talk to some one tomorrow" mike smile**

" **Why not, in the mean time let's enjoy our evening"**

" **I like the way you think" Kate move ford then Mike did so they could kiss. They enjoy there spa bath and evening in bed talking and making passionate love.**

 **The next morning they spoke to some one who dealing in weddings. Mike and Kate where lucky that the twenty second is free so they book it there and then. They talk about where they would like to have the wedding as well a back up just in case it raining. How many might be showing up. When they return back to Cairns. Mike stayed at Kate place for the night.**

 **The next morning Kate return back to work while Hammersley left for two week patrol. While away Kate sorted out the paper work for the house as her appartment since her new contract was up since she only sign up for three months. Steve was able to give Kate the day off so she could move her stuff into the house.**

 **When done and her apartment was clean and the transferred of the power. She was happy till Mike returns from his patrol. When Hammersley return from it patrol the crew got the night off.**

 **Kate met Mike at his place when she finish work. She help him pack some boxes up and take them to the new house. That night they stayed at Mike place. They talk about there wedding, getting cake design and what sort of cake it going to be.**

 **Plus checking the list and the cards that they choose was sent out to family and friends. They where posting the invites the next morning. But luckily most of the invites are being hand delivered.**

 **The next morning Mike was dealing with a missing buffer and Kate was handing out the invites to some of the staff at NAVCOM who known Mike for number of years.**

 **When Kate heard about what happen to buffer and that the Hammersley crew found him and got him back. She was please plus shock when Mike told her over the sat phone about what almost happen to him and that Ray Walsmen was behind what been happening on Samaru island.**

 **When Hammersley return, Kate was on the wharf waiting till she could walk on board, when she did, she went to see Buffer to see how he is doing, talking to him for half an hour before he left to get change then head to the pub. Kate went to see Mike who was in his cabin filling out his report.**

" **Hey" Mike turn around and smile as Kate step ford and bend over to give him a kiss**

" **Hey, finish work"**

" **an hour ago. I talk to buffer. He told me what happen"**

" **Ok, you want to go to the pub tonight"**

" **I can meet you there if you like"**

" **sure, I got to finish this report before going to see Steve"**

" **Ok, is every thing alright"**

" **XO"**

" **that bad" Kate said**

" **yeah"**

" **Ok, i'll let you get back to it" she gives him a kiss before walking out of his cabin where she saw couple of the crew members who was leaving to head to the pub.**

 **When Mike arrived at the pub and walk in side, he could see the crew enjoying them selves. He saw Kate talking to Nav and bomber. So he got him self a drink then walk over to them**

" **Sir" bomber said when she saw him**

" **bomber" He turn and kiss Kate before sitting down next to her.**

" **so what where you talking about"**

" **Wedding" Nav said grinning**

" **Oh" They talk for fifteen minutes then Mike went and ordered his and Kate dinner. They enjoyed there evening with the crew before heading home for the night.**

 **Three days later Kate was doing some typing when Steve walk over to her. "Lieutenant" Kate turn to Steve**

" **My office"**

" **Yes sir" Kate stood up and follow Steve into his office.**

" **Lieutenant...Kate … You will be assign to a patrol boat for few weeks till a replacement can be found"**

" **which boat sir"**

" **Hammersley. Yes I know that you and mike can't be on the same boat. But I got no choice and Fleet command agree with me. I know you both will keep it professorial. You both work well together and it only till your wedding"**

" **Isn't there any one else sir"**

" **not with your training Kate"**

" **dose Mike know?"**

" **He will be tomorrow when you leave for your patrol"**

" **Oh he will know alright sir when he sees me with my sea bag" Steve through about it and knew she was right**

" **Your right, i'll call him now. Is there any thing else"**

" **Sir may I leave an hour early today . I was suppose to have my fitting in two days"**

" **Yes you may lieutenant"**

" **thank you sir. And good luck with Mike" Steve smile**

" **I'm going to need it" Kate smile**

" **Yes sir" then she turn and walk out of Steve office and back to her desk. Hour later Kate saw Mike walk into Steve office. She watch what was happening. She saw the shock look on Mike face. Then she saw them argue so she decided to intervene before things got worse. She stood up and walk over to Steve office and open the door**

" **sir" Kate said. Mike turn to Kate as she walk in and closing the door behind her.**

" **Kate you knew about it"**

" **Yes. I did Mike and I pointed out to commander Marshal that you would be asking me why I got my sea bag with me. This way at least you will know. And commander Marshel said to me it only till he can find a replacement that got not only experiences but qualified to take over just in case some thing happens to you" Mike thought about it**

" **Mike" he look at Kate**

" **Remember your only on Hammersley till things are sorted out with Ray Walsmen and Samaru island. Then you would be back here" Mike smile**

" **Yeah, your right Kate" the he turn to Steve**

" **Kate right and i'm sorry"**

" **I know what you are like Mike and Kate is right" Mike smile**

" **True" then he turn to Kate**

" **ripping deep throat debates" Kate Smile**

" **Just like old times"**

" **Yes it is and crew are going to be shock"**

" **Yes they will be. I'll leave you two to talk" Kate turn around and walk back to her desk.**

 **The next morning the crew was shock when they saw Kate and Mike showed up with there sea bags.**

 **"Ma'am are you our new XO" Buffer asked**

" **Yes buffer I am since fleet command and commander Marshal can't find a replacement"**

" **Welcome back" spider said**

" **thanks Spider" Kate follow Mike up onto Hammersley while the crew where shock that Kate is on board knowing that she engage to Mike.**

 **When it was time Mike turn to Kate "x" he said smiling "Take her out" Kate smile**

" **Yes sir" then she did what Mike normally do then they headed north for a month.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

 **While out on patrol they dealt with may days, FFV as well drug busts. When Hammersley was returning back to Cairns the crew was in high spits, and new it been a long time since they where all happy and looking ford to few days of shore leave.**

 **That night at the pub, the guys where buying Mike drinks while Kate and the girls went to a restaurant for dinner then went to Nav apartment where more women where there waiting for the bride her self. They had the hens night of games, drinks, food and gifts.**

 **Where as the men went to charge place where they had a barbecue dinner, drinks, laughing, joking. Having a great time including sustain crew member dressing up as the women crew members teasing Mike while the others all laugh. Steve and number of others from NAVCOM and from other patrol boats that are in port was also there enjoying them selves. The next morning when both Mike and Kate arrived home at the same time. They both look terrible when they saw each other**

" **Good night was it Mike" Kate asked**

" **Yeah, the guys put on one hell of a party, how was yours"**

" **Very interesting" Mike saw the bags in Kate hands then he look at her**

" **gifts"**

" **Yes, I need a shower" mike smile**

" **i'll join you" They went and enjoy the hot shower as well made love while in there.**

 **Afterwards while in the bedroom. Kate showed Mike what the women got her, including sexy barbie doll out fit which cause Mike to raise his eye brows while grinning**

" **Very sexy who got you that"**

" **gift from the girls from Hammersley"**

" **Ah" they got dress and went into town for some lunch.**

 **Then Mike disappeared while Kate went to have her final fitting done since the wedding was three weeks away. When she try on her dress she was happy with it. When it was pack up Kate text Mike just as she walk out of the shop with it.**

 **She met up with Mike then they went to the cake shop where there wedding cake is. Kate paid the rest off then she and Mike went to the florets to pay for the flowers. When done there and got there marriage licence sorted out and there rings.**

 **They return back home after being at the super market to get some groceries before heading home.**

 **The next day they went to Fitzroy island where they paid the final payment for there wedding as well enjoy the rest of the day before returning back to Cairns that night.**

 **The next morning Hammersley left port and headed to Samaru island where things where getting bad to worse. Two weeks later there was the elections. Hammersley was in the area just in case of emergency evac for ant of the UN voters who are there with the voting boxes. When Mike received the call from Steve Marshal about the warrant for the arrest of Ray Walsmen.**

 **Steve gave the job to Mike and Hammersley crew. Soon as they got the arrest warrant, they went after Walsmen who was on his boat. When they got him. They headed to Samaru island to give him to the police. Then they had the afternoon off so they all celebrated with drinks and playing limbo.**

 **The next morning Hammersley left port to head to another island where they went to pick up the UN observers and headed back to Cairns. On the way they learn that Ray Walsmen escape from prison at the same time one of the UN men try to kill buffer.**

 **After they found the guy bag and what was in it. Mike decided to set a trap. The next morning the trap work. Hammersley crew not only arrest the men on Ray Walsmen first boat but the back up boat as well Ray Walsmen him self. After Mike gave Ray Walsmen the bad news. They waited till the federal police to show up. When they did and all the men was handed over, Hammersley headed to a may day before heading home.**

 **When they arrived back in port the crew went to the pub to celebrate again. Every one enjoyed them selves for the night. Two days later Hammersley left port for ten day patrol. There first stop was back to Samaru island where they where dropping boxes of medical supplies off and help out after what had happen in the past two weeks on the island.**

 **Mike and Kate met the acting president where he thank them and the crew for the work they have done. Hammersley was in port for a week then left to do a five day patrol. They received a samaru island send off which made the crew happy.**

 **The crew was busy with number of may day calls over the next few days before heading back to Cairns and to Mike and Kate up coming wedding which was the big talk about it. When Hammersley arrived in Cairns. Every one looking ford to the next two weeks off plus the wedding which was two days away.**

 **When Mike and Kate arrived home. They sorted out there sea bags then they went and enjoy the long hot shower. They went out for dinner and walk along the beach while talking about different things. Then they return home for the night since it would be the last time they would be sleeping together since Kate was leaving the next day to go to Fitzroy island where she would be spending the night at the hotel.**

 **The next day Mike and Kate got things sorted out before catching the ferry to Fitzroy island. When they arrived they went to the hotel to get the last minute things sorted out and head to the room that they book for the two nights. They spent the next few hours on the island checking the area where the wedding being held and the reception room. When they walk into the room with the manager with them. They where shock by it**

" **wow, it amazing" Kate said**

" **so your happy"**

" **Yes, what about you Mike" Kate asked**

" **it is amazing your stuff has done amazing job" they look around to see white table clothes on the tables and chairs with the navy blue ribbon around it. They saw the glass vase with navy blue and white twittered candle in the middle. They walk over to the bridal table where they saw eight chairs on one side of the long table. There saw smaller glass vase and mini candles.**

 **They saw the wall behind the bridal table with blue and white fair lights in fish net wall hanging. They look around the room to see other things including a dance floor. When they finish looking around they walk back out to the reception desk where they talk for a minute before parting ways.**

 **That late afternoon Mike and Kate hug and kiss before Mike got onto the ferry since it was returning back to Cairns for the night. Kate return back to the hotel where she got change into her swim suit and went for a swim.**

 **Later that night while she was having dinner in her room, Mike called to let her know that he back at home and that his parents had arrived since they stay there the night. After talking for another minute they both hung up. The next morning Kate went for another swim and go to the sawnar so she could relax before breakfast. She decided to have breakfast at the hotel restaurant.**

 **When Kate sat down after was shown to her table she look at the menus when she heard "Kate" she turn around and smile when she saw who it was**

" **Nav" Nav walk over to Kate table**

" **looking ford to today"**

" **Yeah, have you had breakfast"**

" **Just arrived"**

" **Here, join me"**

" **thanks" then she sat down.**

" **Have you seen any of the crew?" Nav asked**

" **no, I guest they would be showing up today"**

" **Well I did see Swain, Sally, Buffer and Charge last night."**

" **they are here"**

" **Yeah. Rhino, halfty, spider, dusty, knocker, parker, JJ, BJ are arriving this morning that I know of"**

" **Ok" then Nav cellphone beep so she got it out of her pocket to see it a text message so she replied back and put it back in her pocket.**

" **Kate there one thing I want to know" Kate turn from the menus she was reading to Nav.**

" **what is it"**

" **Who going to give you away" Kate thought about it**

" **i don't know, I could ask charge"**

" **I'm sure he would be honored Kate"**

" **thanks"**

" **so what are we going to have" Kate show Nav the menus when they heard**

" **Yes Kate what are we going to be having" Kate and nav turn to the voices.**

" **Carol, Sarah what are you doing here" Kate said standing up giving her two friends a hug**

" **To have breakfast with the bride, what else are brides maids for"**

" **Who idea was this"**

" **Mine" Nav said smiling as they all sat down.**

" **I should of know you had some thing to do with it" she said grinning.**

 **Then the waiter walk over to them. "Have you decided or need more time ma'am" the waiter asked Kate. "Ah...Nikki" Nikki turn to the waiter.**

" **We will all have the Mcgregor breakfast" the waiter smile**

" **certainly ma'am" then he turn and walk away**

" **McGregor Breakfast" Kate asked**

" **what is it" Sarah asked.**

" **you will find out soon enough." they look at each other then back to Nikki.**

 **They talk for fifteen minutes when two waiters walk over to them carrying trays in hand. One put drink on the table. When they saw it was champaine glasses full of white wine. While the other waiter put a jug of sauce and small plate with cut up butter on it. Then he put plates down in front of them all.**

 **They thank the two waiters before they walk away "Oh my, I haven't had these since..."**

" **England" Nikki said**

" **what are they"**

" **English crumpets" Kate said as she butter her own two crumpets, then Nikki did. Then Kate pour the maple syrup over them. The pass the jug to Nikki. Then Carol and Sarah did the same**

" **A toast" Nikki said picking up her drink. Then the others did "to Princess perfit Mcgregor who soon be Princess perfit Flynn. To Kate" nikki said**

" **to Kate" Carol and Sarah said then they click the wine glasses then took a sip of there drink and notice it wasn't wine**

" **nikki what is this" Kate asked**

" **Grape juice non alcoholic"**

" **i like it" Sarah said**

" **same here" Carol said. Then they started eating there breakfast which they all enjoyed it. They talk and laugh for an hour while enjoying it. The waiters showed up refilling there glasses and removing there plates.**

" **that was great" Sarah said**

" **It is, thanks Nikki" Kate said**

" **there one more"**

" **More" Sarah and Carol said at the same time.**

 **Then the waiter showed up putting clean knives and forks on the table then putting plates down in front of them. Then he walk away after they thank him. "Eggs Benedict" Sarah said**

" **Yep enjoy" nikki said. They did enjoy there breakfast.**

 **When finish the waiter showed up with cups of capaceno coffee for them all and took away there plates. "Wow Nikki you sure full of surprises" Sarah said**

" **thanks, so how about after this we go and walk breakfast off"**

" **Good idea" Sarah said. After they finish there drinks and been to the bathroom and Kate sign the dockets. They all went for a walk along the beach talking and laughing.**

 **When Mike got up and dress, he walk down stairs and into the kitchen to see Steve, john, David and his parents there. His mum was cooking up breakfast for them all**

" **morning" Mike said**

" **Morning Mike, looking ford to today" Steve asked**

" **sure am so what are you guys doing here"**

" **Mike it your last day as a single man. Your nav set this up with your parents help" Steve said**

" **nav, ok, so what the plan"**

" **Breakfast, now sit down Mike" his mum said as she put two plates on the breakfast bar while Mike got him self a cup of coffee**

" **thanks mum" mike said. They all sat down and talk about what the plans are.**

" **After breakfast we going to go and play a round of golf, then head to the hair dressers for hair cut. Then back here for light lunch. Then he head down to the dock where we catch the ferry to Fitzroy island where we go to the hotel and to our rooms. Mike you going to your parents room right" Steve asked**

" **yes" mike said.**

" **We get change and have couple of drinks before we leave to the gardens where the wedding is being held and to meet the guests" Steve said**

" **sounds like a plan to me" Mike said. They talk about other things for the next hour before the men left to go and play golf.**

 **Kate and her friends walk for over an hour, then they went to get a massage which they all enjoyed for the next hour and a half. When finish there, they headed up to Kate room for light lunch which Nikki ordered room service for them all.**

 **Then the women went and got there dresses then return back to Kate room where they waited for there lunch. When it arrived, they all enjoyed them selves including having champagne with there lunch.**

 **After lunch, there hair dresser and make up artist arrived. So each of the women went and wash there hair then the hair dresser started on there hair. Once it was up in rollers, the make up artist started by giving them all facials.**

 **Two hours later both the make up artist and hair dresser left and the women help each other to get dress. Once they where dress, they look at Kate "wow Kate you look amazing" nikki said**

" **thanks Nikki"**

" **You do Kate" Sarah said**

" **mike sure is one lucky guy" Carol said**

" **i know" Then there was a knock on the door.**

" **I'll get it" nikki said**

" **it better not be mike or else he in trouble" Kate said making them laugh**

" **you might have to buy a lot of tooth brushes kate" Sarah said**

" **i might" nikki open the door slightly just in case it was Mike and was shock to see who it was.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CH 20**

" **sir" she open the door and saluted him at the same time.**

" **Lieutenant, at easy, is the bride in"**

" **Yes sir, come in" Nikki let the officer in and she close the door then walk in to the next room with him following her. The others stop talking and saulted him since they are all in the navy. He did in return.**

" **At ease. Lieutenant McGregor, I got a message from chief petty officer Thorpe that you wanted to see me"**

" **Yes sir" then she turn to her brides maids**

" **Can you give us couple of minutes"**

" **sure Kate" then they walk into the next room.**

" **Sir I ask you here cause I know that you knew about what happen to me, being in the witness protection program, my record, every thing including putting me on Hammersley two years ago. I bet you never thought that the captain and XO would fall in love"**

" **no that was one hell of a surprise when I read the report. But that why i'm here"**

" **sir cause of you. Mike and I wouldn't be here today. You done so much for us, I thank you for that. The reason why i'm ask you here is that i'll be honored if you can walk me down the isle and give me away" the officer was shock then smile**

" **I'll be happy and honored to do that for you lieutenant. I always wanted to have a daughter so I could just do that but after having four boys" Kate smile and nodded**

" **i under stand sir, thank you"**

" **shall we"**

" **Before we go can you give Mike this" Kate walk over to her bag where she pick up the item and pass it to him**

" **What, why?"**

" **Think about it sir, if I was your daughter you would threaten him with that. After all you know about Mike reputation" He laugh**

" **Your right, shall we" He put it in his pocket.**

" **Yes sir"Kate pick up her bouquet and train then they walk into the next room where her bridesmaids are**

" **Ready" Kate said**

" **Kate what going on" Nikki asked**

" **I ask the admiral here if he could walk me down the isle" they where shock**

" **wow Kate you sure full of surprises" Nikki said making them all laugh**

" **True, shall we" They walk out of the suite and walk down stairs while talking and laughing.**

 **When Mike and his groomsmen return back to the house. They had a light lunch with his parents. Then they all left in a taxi with there bags to the wharf where they were all getting onto the ferry and heading to Fitzroy island. Mike saw some of the hammersley crew with there partners on the boat. They walk over and talk to him, giving him a hard time which made them all laugh.**

 **When the boat dock they all headed to the hotel where they went to there rooms. Mike was in his parents room having a shower and shave. When done and partly dress he walk out of the bathroom to see his parents were ready.**

" **Nervous mike" his father asked**

" **i am now dad but i'm also happy"**

" **that good to know son." Mike finish getting dress when there was a knock on the door. Mike mum went to see who it is. She saw it was the groomsmen. So she let them in.**

" **Ready Mike" Steve asked**

" **Ready as i'll ever be"**

" **come on then." they all walk out and walk down to where the wedding is being held.**

 **When they arrived there was number of guests there. So Mike and the groomsmen mix and mingle with the guests till Mike saw who was there and walk over to him. When he reach they guy they saluted each other**

" **sir it an honor that you can make it today"**

" **thank you commander, I wouldn't miss this. You sure shock a lot of people when we learn that you getting married"**

" **Thank you sir. People through I was married to the navy"**

" **you sure prove them wrong"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Well congratulations"**

" **thank you sir and I hope you enjoy your self sir" Charge walk over to them when he received a text message from Kate.**

" **I will" they saluted each other then Mike went to talk to some one else.**

 **When it was time, every one was sitting down except for the minster, Mike and the groomsmen. When it was time the music started then every one stood up and turn to see the bridges maids walking down the isle.**

 **They where all wearing navy full A length chiffon lace dress with cap sleeve lace. They where wearing double row peals head bands with pearl tin cup white gold necklace which was a gift from Kate. Nikki was wearing pearl earrings since she the maid of honor. They where carrying round bouquet of white flowers. There shoes was half an inch high and in the same color as the dress. Once they reach the front.**

 **Every one turn and was shock to see the chief of the navy walking Kate down the isle. When Mike saw who it was, he was shock then he look at Kate and smile which she did in return. Kate was wearing ivory Satin Strapless A line semi cathedral Mikado Strapless with beading on bodice and on lower dress and on the cathedral train. She was wearing a blue crystal and rhinestone tiara and two lay vail since her hair was up. She was wearing pearl necklace and earrings. Her tear drop bouquet was of mix white flowers.**

 **When they reach the front every one sat down. "Who gives this lovey bride away" the minster asked**

" **I do" the admiral said.**

 **Then he kiss Kate check then turn to mike just as he was just about to put Kate hand in to his when every one heard "Now you hear me commander, you do right by this lovey lady from today on wards. If you don't" then he pull some thing out of his pocket and show it to Mike and the ones close by who burst out laughing including Mike him self.**

" **do we under stand sailor"**

" **Yes sir" the admiral past Mike the tooth brush and show it to every one**

" **It's a tooth brush" he said, causing every one to laugh.**

 **The admiral walk over and sat down next to his wife just as Mike put the tooth brush in his pocket and Kate past her flowers to Nikki then turn back to Mike and held onto his hands while looking at him as they say there wedding vows. When it was over every one cheered as they kiss and Mike dip her causing a cheer from the Hammersley crew. When they straiten up and broke the kiss, every one heard**

" **It gives me the honor and pleasure to induce to you all commander and lieutenant Mike and Kate Flynn" the minster said.**

 **Every one clap and cheered. Then they walk down the isle where the hammersley crew was waiting with swards to form a match for the bridal party. Mike and Kate walk under it first then the bridal party. At the end of the arch, the photographer took there wedding photos. They walk over to a spot where Kate pick up her train and they waited for there guests to walk over to them**

" **Kate who idea was it with the tooth brush?" Kate turn to mike**

" **mine, the admiral was shock when I ask him and said if I was his daughter, and with your reputation, he got the picture"**

" **You sure know how to surprise me"**

" **I can be full of them Mike"**

" **that you are and you look beautiful Kate"**

" **thank you, you don't look to bad your self" they both kiss then turn to there first guests.**

 **While every one was talking among them selves. Mike, Kate and the bridal party left to have wedding photos taken in different locations. While that was happening every one headed to the hotel for cocktails and find out where they are sitting. When the bridal party return. Kate had change dresses. She wearing the same dress as her brides maids but her's is white. The cocktail lasted for another half an hour before they all walk into the main room and sat down.**

" **Ladies and gentlemen please stand and clap for the bridal party, the bride and groom" they heard over the speakers.**

 **Every one stood up and clap just as Mike and Kate walk in first hand in hand. Then it was the bridal party. Once seated every one else sat down. The waiters showed up with drinks and there first course. While that was happening the minter bless the food and the day. Then every one started talking and enjoying there first course.**

 **Half an hour later there was messages from the ones who couldn't make it and well speeches from the bridal party. Then it was there second course. Every one enjoyed them selves so far. After the second course every one got up and mingle for a bit, then it was there third course. Hour later it was the open floor speeches.**

 **There was a number of speeches from the crew sharing a story or two about Mike and Kate which had every one laughing. After two hours of speeches Mike and Kate cut there four tier white wedding cake that got blue anchors over it and navy groom and bride on top with glass anchor in the back round.**

 **After they cut the cake and feed each other. They walk over to the dance floor with a chair. Every one knows what going to happen and cheer Mike on as he remove the garter from Kate leg.**

" **Ok guys I know you been waiting for this" Mike yell out.**

 **Then he got up on the chair and look over his shoulder then turn to look at Kate. Then he flick it over his shoulder then turn around to see who got it. When every one parted and every one cheered when they saw it was buffer. Mike got down off the chair while laughing. Then Mike help Kate up since it was the ladies turn. Mike past Kate her bouquet, then she tost it over her shoulder. She turn to see that Nikki was the one who caught it. Mike help her off the chair then one of the guys move it from the floor just as a song started.**

 **Mike and Kate dance to there first song as husband and wife. When it was over Buffer and Nav join them on the next song. When finish they went and pick some one to dance with. Every one enjoying them selves till every one heard "Guava mojo" then the hammersley crew cheered.**

 **Every one look around when waiters show up with the cocktail drinks. Every one had a great time. It was just after midnight when super came out for every one. Mike and Kate stayed for another half an hour before they headed to there room while every one else enjoyed them selves.**

 **That morning Mike and Kate made love for the first time as husband and wife.**

 **Later that morning when they return home they sorted out there bags then left for the air port since they spending ten days in Hawaii for there honey moon. When they return they where very happy but knew things going to be different when they return back to work but knew it was going to happen.**

 **Year later.**

 **Mike walk into the ball pen after returning back from Patrol. He smile at Kate who smile back at him as he turn to walk in to commander Maxine knocker white office to talk about his patrol since he found out from Kate that Steve been transferred to Sydney and Maxine taking over.**

" **Maxine"**

" **mike it great to see you" they both hug.**

" **so how was your patrol"**

" **busy as normal, you"**

" **i'm good it going to take a while for me to get use to here. I'm hopping to have you back here"**

" **i know but since there no available captains, i'm happy to stay on till some one is found"**

" **alright. Since Hammersley is in port cause of manics for two weeks. Care to join me for dinner tonight"**

" **not tonight Max, when ever we have shore leave the crew and i go to the pub to have few drinks to relax and unwind"**

" **you go as well"**

" **Yes I do. Is there any thing else" mike stood up**

" **how about tomorrow night"**

" **i'm busy" then there was a knock on the door**

" **Ma'am here these rosters you wanted" Kate walk into the office and past them to Maxine**

" **thank you lieutenant"**

" **Yes ma'am" Kate turn and walk to the door then stop and turn around**

" **Mike" he turn to Kate "Can you pick up Micheala from day care" mike smile**

" **sure, i'll take her to the pub, we know what the crew is like" Kate smile**

" **Yes I know" then she turn around and walk out the door. Mike turn to shock Maxine**

" **Who is Micheala, is she your niece" Mike grin as he turn around and walk out the door.**

 **Maxine follow him out "Mike who is she" Mike stop and turn to Maxine**

 **"Micheala is my daughter Maxine and lieutenant Kate Flynn is my wife. Talk to you before the next patrol"**

 **Mike and Kate saw the shock look on Maxine face before Mike turn and walk out the door. Maxine turn to Kate who got her head down reading a file. She turn around and walk back into her officer.**

" **Knocker sure look shock" the lieutenant next to Kate said. Kate turn to the lieutenant.**

" **I guest no one inform her of Mike and my marriage"**

" **i guest not, you sure are lucky Kate"**

" **Yes I am" kate said smiling.**

 **Thinking about what happen to her and Mike in the past four years and how much they had over come in that time. How Mike lost Kate when he thought that she was dead only to find her alive and well. And with what happen to Kate how she lost her memories and how she regain them plus she still loves Mike and it was there love that cause Kate to dream about him. First they lost each other then they found each other again.**

 **Mike and Kate had three more children. Six months after Micheala was born, Kate found out that she was two months pregnant. Seven months later she had a boy which made Mike happy. Then a year later they decided to have one more since Kate wanted three. Only to find out that they where having twins, one of each. No matter what they love there kids.**

 **After the twins where born Mike was promoted to captain and now the CO of NAVCOM. Kate return to the patrol boats when the twins was a year old. She was promoted to lieutenant commander a year later.**

 **The End.**


	21. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Lost & Found**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
